The Pope-Grant Twins
by lovescandal1
Summary: Payton and Noelle Grant have everything, but with their mother expecting they begin to question their parents love for them! Disclaimer: This is a work of Fan Fiction using characters from the 'Scandal' world, which is trademarked by Shonda Rhimes and The Walt Disney/ABC Company.
1. Twin Troubles

"Mommy why do you have a pregnancy test in your purse." Noelle asked as she looked through Olivia's purse.

Olivia was in the mirror flat ironing her hair. Her daughter Noelle was on her and Fitz bed looking through her purse. She had to be at work in less than an hour. Fitz and Payton were eating breakfast downstairs. Noelle followed Olivia everywhere. She even combed her hair like Olivia. Her twin daughters were turning 15 in two weeks. She still hadn't told them she was pregnant. She knew she was pregnant a week ago when she missed her period. She took the pregnancy test yesterday and forgot to throw away the box. Fitz was going to New York for the weekend for a business conference. He said he would drop the twins off at school before he went to the airport. Olivia was running late for work. She had to meet a client at 8:00 and it was 7:45. She was never late, but the pregnancy was making her exhausted. She turned around and stared at Noelle. Noelle took her hands out of Olivia's purse when she saw her staring at her.

"Why are you in my purse? You are not too old to get popped Noelle." Olivia said as she walked over and took her purse from Noelle.

"Sorry Mommy. I was just looking for a watch. I lost my watch and you have so many of them." Noelle said as she shrugged her shoulders.

"I bought you a watch last month Noelle. You better find it. That watch was not cheap." Olivia said as she put her purse on her shoulder.

"Mommy are you…pregnant." Noelle asked hesitantly.

Olivia looked at her watch and avoided her daughter's question.

"Let's go Noelle." Olivia said as she turned off her light and walked out of her room.

Noelle followed behind her. They walked in the kitchen where Fitz and Payton were eating breakfast. Fitz cooked breakfast every morning. Sometimes it was just toast and eggs, but he made sure everyone ate breakfast before going to work or school.

"Noelle grab some toast and orange juice so you won't be late for school. You need to be leaving in the next two minutes." Olivia said as she grabbed a piece of toast and poured a glass of orange juice.

"Next time don't spend so much time in the mirror. You need to eat breakfast in the morning." Fitz said as he stood up and kissed Olivia.

Olivia nodded and ate her piece of toast. Payton walked past Olivia and put on her coat. She was mad at Olivia for not letting her go to a party last night. Noelle didn't want to go. She came home every day and followed Olivia around the house. Payton had friends. She was popular and always got invited to parties. Olivia said she couldn't go to any parties. Fitz said it was fine as long as she was back by 10:00. Olivia told her she would spend the weekend in her room if she went to the party.

"I will see you two when I pick you up from school." Olivia said as she kissed Noelle and Payton. Payton wiped her cheek off and grabbed her backpack. Olivia kissed Fitz and walked out the house. Her phone rang when she walked outside.

"I'm on my way." Olivia said as she hung up the phone.

* * *

Olivia was in her office reading over the notes she took. Her client had just left. She looked at her phone when she heard it ring.

"This is Olivia Pope." Olivia said without looking at the caller ID.

"Hello Ms. Pope. I'm calling to tell you your daughters have been suspended for fighting. They have to leave campus immediately. You need to come pick them up."

Olivia looked at her phone to make sure she heard the man right. Her girls had never been suspended.

"Can you repeat that? I'm not sure I heard you right?"

"Payton and Noelle Grant have been suspended for fighting. They fought two girls in gym glass. They can return to school next week Friday."

Olivia put her notes down and looked at her watch. She had a meeting with another client in an hour.

"Can I pick them up after lunch?" Olivia asked.

"No ma'am they have to leave campus immediately."

"I will be there in 15 minutes." Olivia said before hanging up the phone.

Olivia parked in the parking lot of Thomas Jefferson high school. She asked the security guard to point her in the direction of the principal's office. She walked in the office and saw Noelle and Payton sitting next to each other. Noelle was biting her nails and Payton was popping her gum.

"What happened? Why did I have to leave my office to come pick up my twin daughters from school?" Olivia asked.

Payton popped her gum and looked at Olivia. She didn't say anything. Noelle bit her nails and looked at the floor.

"Let's go, you are both grounded. You will not be getting a birthday party.

Noelle got up from her seat and looked at the floor. She wouldn't look at Olivia. Payton stood up and rolled her eyes at Olivia. She walked past Olivia and towards the exit. She stood by Olivia's car when she got outside. Olivia walked outside and opened the door. Payton got in the backseat. Noelle followed behind Olivia and got in the front.

"What happened Noelle?" Olivia asked.

"They started it." Noelle whispered.

Olivia drove to her house without saying anything else to Noelle or Payton. She spoke when she walked in the house.

"Both of you go to your rooms."

"We didn't do anything wrong!" Noelle cried.

"I'm not going anywhere, but right here." Payton said as she sat in the leather recliner.

"You two are not going to ruin my day. I have to get back to my office before lunch. Go to your rooms or I'm calling Fitz."

"We didn't do anything!" Noelle cried.

"Yeah we didn't do anything mommy." Payton said sarcastically as she turned on the TV.

Olivia walked over to Payton and reached out to grab her. She stopped when saw the Clear Blue Easy commercial on the TV. She had just found out she was pregnant. She could not get upset. She had to keep her mood in check. She walked away from Payton and walked upstairs. She walked in her room and closed the door.

"Fitz" Olivia said as she took her phone out her purse.

"Hello Livvy. I thought you were in a meeting right now." Fitz said when he answered Olivia's call.

"Your girls are suspended. You need to come put them in check. They are not listening to me."

"They what?" Fitz said not believing his twin girls were suspended from school.

"They were fighting Fitz. I don't know who started the fight. I just know they are suspended for a week and they will not go their rooms."

"Livvy go drink some green tea and sit down. You need to relax. I'm still at the airport. I will be there in a few minutes. Don't tell them I'm coming. You just relax and I will be there in a few minutes."

"Ok Fitz." Olivia said as she hung up the phone.

Olivia laid back on their bed and rubbed her stomach. The twins were downstairs talking and laughing. She ignored them and focused on her baby.


	2. Punishment Blues

Chapter 3: Punishment Blues

Olivia woke up later that day with Fitz arm wrapped tightly around her waist. She was hungry; she didn't have a chance to get lunch because she had to pick up the girls from school and with all the chaos with them and her love making session with Fitz she just never had a chance to grabs something. Olivia began to kiss Fitz on his jaw, while moving his arm from around her waist.

"Livvie, what are you doing?" Fitz said sleepily while tightening his hold around her waist. "Fitz, baby Grant and I are hungry. We only had a piece of toast this morning at breakfast." Olivia replied."

"Livvie, baby, just like I'm not going to allow the twins to disrespect you and stress you out, you have to eat. You're eating for two now" Fitz said as he put his hand on Liv's stomach

"Fitz, I know I'm sorry I'll try to be more punctual about eating. I'll even have my secretary put an hour block in my schedule every day to make sure I eat. But right now I'm going to go check to see what the girls around doing and get started on dinner" Liv said as she gave Fitz a long kiss and getting out of his grasp.

"Ok sweet baby, I'm going to call the office and let them know that I'll be working from the headquarters here until the girls are allowed to go back to school since I missed my flight" Fitz Replied, pulling his laptop out of his briefcase.

Payton was laying on her bed, with her cell phone glued to her ear talking to her best friend Alicia about the fight earlier in the day between Sydney and Britney, the other twin duo at their high school.

Sydney and Britney Davis were the Grant twins biggest enemies in school they were both always jealous them because they were very pretty with long sandy brown hair , Fitz's piercing blue eyes ,Olivia's full lips and Payton was very popular ,while Noelle was a little quieter than her sister but still had a good friend group. The latest feud between the two twin duos was over a senior boy who liked Payton but Britney really liked him as well.

"Yea, so, we were all talking and Sydney and Britney walked up and I stuck my foot out and Britney fell. It was so funny. Everyone started laughing. So then that bitch Sydney pushed Noelle. And you know I'm not going to let anyone hit my little sister even though sometimes she can get my nervous so I punched Sydney and then Britney got up off the floor and punch Noelle in the lip. So we started fighting." Payton explained to Alicia.

"So are you okay?" Alicia asked Payton

"Yea I'm fine and so is Elle. Except I have a scratch on my face and my head hurts because that bitch pulled my hair. And Elle has a bust lip." Payton said to Alicia

"Damn, I'm so mad I missed that! Next time you beat their asses make sure I'm there to watch! So what did your mom say since your dad is away for business right?" Alicia asked

"Well first, mom was pissed and is canceling our birthday party, and dad came back home and we got in trouble. They said we're grounded but we still have our phones and iPads so I don't see how that really works" Payton said back to Alicia while laughing. She thought her mom could be really dumb sometimes. How they are on punishment but still had all of their luxuries?

As Olivia was walking down the hall she heard laughing coming from Payton's room. It was after 3pm so she knew the girls friends were probably out of school and calling them to find out what happened earlier in the day.

Olivia opened the door to Payton's room and saw her on her iPad and phone. Both girls had just gotten brand new iPhone 5c's the day they came out due to their good report cards and because Fitz loved to spoil his little girls. She knew Payton probably thought she forgot to take them away but she just didn't have time before her nap.

Olivia walked into Payton's room.

"Pay, tell Alicia you'll talk to her when you see her in school. Turn off the iPad and give me the phone" Liv said

"Mommy, I apologized, can I just give you the phone when I finish? I won't be back in school for a week!" Payton said back to Olivia as sweet as possible trying to not get in trouble while Alicia could hear

"Well whose fault it that?" Olivia replied

"I don't know, maybe you should call the school and ask them!" Payton said will an attitude that she definitely inherited from Olivia, but Liv would never admit it.

"Payton Marie Grant, you have ten seconds to give me that phone before I take it and the iPad for the rest of the month!" Olivia whispered in a stern voice

"UGH!"

"Hey Alicia, I'm going to call you later ok?" Payton said

"Okay cool"

"Bye"

"Bye"

Payton hung up the phone and turned it off along with her laptop and turned it over to her mom with an attitude.

"Thank you" Olivia said while smiling at Payton and left the room

Next Olivia went to Noelle's room she was still very upset with both of her girls. Payton's constant attitude towards her was really beginning to become disrespectful and she didn't really understand the change in her daughter's behavior so she planned to address it when she took her to work with her tomorrow.

As she peaked into Noelle's room she saw her on the window seat reading a book on her iPad.

"Hey Elle, give me your phone and your iPad" Olivia said while standing at the door.

Noelle's still looked really upset over getting in trouble with her mommy and daddy. She was such a mommy's girl.

Noelle looked up at replied, "Mommy can I please finish reading before you take my iPad"

"No, Elle now give it to me now before you get in more trouble." Olivia said in a warning tone

Noelle began to cry but turned off her iPad and gave it to her mom along with her phone.

Olivia walked out of Noelle's room; she hated to see either of her girls upset but especially Noelle. Elle and Liv have always had a special bond since birth just as Fitz had with Payton.

Two hours later dinner was ready and Fitz was coming down stairs to see what live had cooked. In an attempt to be healthy she made some asparagus, some brown rice and baked lemon pepper chicken.

As Fitz walked into the kitchen he hugged Liv from around her waist. "Hmmmm, babe this smells amazing."

"Thanks baby. Just wanted to let you know I took their phones and iPad for the next two weeks. They won't be doing any after school activities for the rest of the month and the party had been officially canceled. When they come down we will tell them their punishment. Lucky we didn't have the invitations made yet .How does that sound?" Olivia said to Fitz as she finished up dinner

"That's find baby, usually I would think it was a little harsh but I wasn't here when they were being disrespectful to you so I'll let your handle this one." Fitz replied

"Thanks baby. Also prepare yourself because Payton will be pretty upset that she's going to be with me for the rest of the week. You know she hates me" Liv said while shaking her head. She would never understand when her relationship with her baby went south.

"Baby she doesn't hate you she's just going through this teenage phase." Fitz replied

"Yea okay. Could you call the twins down stairs to set the table and eat? Dinner is almost done. "

Dinner in the Grant house that night was unusually quiet. As Payton was mad at Liv for taking way her stuff and Noelle was took afraid to talk out of fear that she would get in trouble again. She was truly the more sensitive one of the two.

Fitz broke the silence after a while.

"So, since you girls don't know how to act in school and are suspended for the next week, tomorrow Pay's going to work with mom and Elle you're going to the office with me."

Olivia then said, "And I'll be keeping phones and iPads for the next two weeks, there will be no after school activities for the rest of the month, and I called the planner and canceled the party today."

Both girls dropped their forks and stared at their parents. Noelle's lip began to quiver and she asked to be excused while Payton looked like she wanted to rip Liv's head off.

These girls were differently going to regret the day they decided to fight in school !


	3. Being Suspended

Later on that night, Payton came down stairs to get some water from the kitchen and saw Fitz sitting in the family room. She took her glass and walked into the room and sat next to Fitz.

"Daddy, do I have to go to work with mommy tomorrow?" Payton asked in the sweetest voice

"Yes, Payton you do and you better be on your best behavior with your mom." Fitz replied sternly

"But daddy, why can't I just go with you and Elle go with mommy" Payton asked trying to fight back tears. He will still very pissed about missing the opening of his new office because his twins decided to fight in school. She wasn't used to her Daddy being mad at her and she definitely wasn't used to not getting what she wanted. She was finally starting to realize how upset her parents really were at her and her sister for what happened that day.

"Why can't I get on a plane to be at the opening of my new offices in California, without having to return home because I had to deal with my two twin daughters who decided to get themselves suspended after being in school for only 4 hours." Fitz said to Payton, he was really upset with his girls and he knew he had to be firm so he and Olivia could continue to be a united front.

Payton just looked at Fitz as the tears began to roll down her eyes.

"Okay daddy, I'm sorry." Payton said as she picked up her glass of water off the table and began to walk up the stairs.

The next morning both girls were awaken at 6am by their parents. Fitz cooked breakfast as usual. Olivia walked into the kitchen, and grabbed a half of a bagel when she saw Fitz look at her with his eyebrows raised. Just to appease her husband she grabbed a plate and sat down and ate breakfast. Fitz mouthed "Thank You" and laughed as Olivia looked like a child pouting because she had to sit down and eat breakfast.

After he finished eating and saw that Noelle was almost done Fitz said "Come on Elle, I have a conference call at 8am since I'm here instead of being in California."

"Okay daddy" Noelle said. Ever since dinner the night before, Noelle was trying to be on her best behavior so her mommy and daddy wouldn't be mad at her anymore.

Payton walked into the kitchen, with her pajamas on just as Fitz was about to walk out of the door.

"Payton, why are you not dressed mom has to leave for work in 20 minutes." Fitz said. He was really beginning to see what Olivia meant about the change in his daughter's behavior and he was definitely not okay with it.

"Daddy I don't want to go with mommy!" Payton yelled while getting a plate to eat as if everything was okay.

Before Fitz could reply, Olivia walked over to Payton, took the plate out of her hand and calmly stated, "Get upstairs and put some decent clothes on now before you make me late for work and your punishment doubles!"

Meeting her father's glare, seeing his hand on his belt, and not wanting to go without her phone any longer, Payton did as she was told and was ready to go 15 minutes later.

Olivia really hated being the villain when it came to Payton but, she had Fitz so wrapped around her finger she didn't have a choice. For most of the day Olivia kept Payton right by her side despite her attempts to try and go see her aunt Abby down the hall in her office. Liv got most of her work done that she missed and was getting ready to head out to lunch around 1pm. Payton had fell asleep on the couch in Liv's office after Liv made her do some of the work that the school had emailed her for the girls so that they would not fall behind in their classes.

Liv walked over to the couch and began to rub the curls out of Payton's face.

"Pay, wake up, put your shoes on baby. Let's go get something to eat. And since you've been on your best behavior for me I will take you past you Aunt Abby office on the way out."

Payton's face lit up at the sound of her favorite aunt and uncle's names. She was hoping to see them today and to get them to try to convince Olivia to cut down on the punishments.

As they walked into Abby's office she and Harrison were in there eating lunch along with her uncle Huck. All of the adults turned around and were shocked to see Payton standing there.

"Auntie Abby!" Payton screamed and ran over to her

"Hey Pay! What are you doing here?" Abby asked while looking over at Liv with a questioning look on her face

"Me and Elle got suspended from school for a week so I had to come to work with mommy and Elle went to work with daddy." Payton explained while hugging her uncles and avoiding eye contact with all of the adults in the room.

"Pay, why were you fighting?" Huck asked, always being the overprotective uncle that he was.

Payton explained why they girls were fighting but again left out the part about the part about her starting the fight. After being told that she shouldn't be fighting and that she and her sister deserve the punishment given to them by their parents, Liv took Payton to a small Italian diner near her job, she was craving some pasta and she wanted to have a long overdue conversation with Payton.

Fitz and Elle walked into his office. He was still upset about what he saw in the kitchen between Payton and his Livvie, he couldn't believe that his precious baby girl was treating her mother that way and turning into such a monster. He was also still pissed that he wasn't in California but he had a video conference call to take at 8am to make up for his absence. Due to the amount of work he now had to do, Fitz made Elle sit with her Uncle Tom and Aunt Quinn in their offices for the day and explained to them that they are not to let her indulge in any fun activities, she is here as a punishment, so any work that they needed help with they should have Noelle do. Everything worked out fine for the day as Elle was still trying not to get in any more trouble with her daddy.

"So Pay, I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Yes mommy?" she said apprehensively hoping that Olivia didn't find out that she has been lying about what really happened in school the day before.

"Pay, why have you been so different lately? Ever since you started high school you just haven't been the same. Your father and I did not raise you or your sister to be disrespectful or mean so I don't understand why you continue to defy me" Olivia said hoping she would get a respond from her stubborn daughter.

"Mommy I'm not different, I just don't understand why I can't go to any of the parties that I've been invited to and you always yell at me now so I just want daddy instead of you because he doesn't yell" Pay answered

"Payton, those parties you've been invited too are unsupervised. Just because you are in high school now does not mean you're grown. Your still 14 and you don't need to be partying with high school seniors. And I wouldn't have to yell at you if you behaved the right way." Olivia answered. She did not want her girls to grow up too fast and she knew that the boys would like her daughter because they were pretty but she and Fitz agreed that the girls would not start dating until they were 16, and letting Payton go to parties with 18 year old high school senior boys was no way to stick to that agreement.

"But Alicia's mom lets her go" Payton whined

"I'm not Alicia's mother; I'm Payton and Noelle Grants mom. And you would've had your own party had you not decided to fight yesterday in school" Live replied in a no nonsense tone.

"But mommy it wasn't our fault."

"I don't care whose fault it was Payton, you and your sister know that your father and I do not tolerate any bad behavior, especially outside of our household." Olivia said

"Okay mommy." Payton said in a defeated tone. "Since we can't have our party any more, can you and daddy take Elle and I out to dinner" Payton asked

"I will talk to your father about it. But it will depend on you and your sister. No more disrespect and attitude Payton and I mean it. Mommy doesn't like to yell at you Pay but I will not tolerate being disrespected and you know that." Olivia answered

"I'm sorry for my behavior lately mommy. I promise to be more respectful" Payton answered with her head down

"It's okay. Come here baby. I love you" Olivia said as she stood up to give her daughter a hug and hoped that this would be a turning point back to the normal relationship she used to have with her baby girl.

"I love you too mommy" Payton smiled, happy to be on good terms with her mommy again. She never liked fighting with her mommy she just wanted her mommy to realize that she was growing up and wasn't her baby girl anymore.

"Let's get out of here so we can get home early today." said Olivia

Returning to work after having lunch with her daughter, Liv completed her work and was ready to leave the office at 4:30pm. She took Pay to go say goodbye to her aunts and uncles who told her that they would have work for her to do tomorrow since she is not to be enjoying this time spent at the office.

Fitz and Elle came home around 5:15 and saw Olivia in the kitchen cooking dinner while Payton was upstairs in her room. Elle went upstairs after saying hello to her mommy and giving her a hug and telling her how much she missed her. Fitz walked over to Liv and gave her a kiss.

"How were all three of my babies today?" Fitz asked as put his hands around Livs waste.

"Today was good. I talked to Payton and I think I may have gotten through to her. You may have been right about her being in that teenage phase. How was your day with Elle?" Olivia responded

"It was okay; she stayed with Quinn and Tom most of the day and did her homework that the school sent over. I had to take a few calls. We went out to lunch and the rest of the day flew by. One day down, six more to go" Fitz said leading Liv away from the kitchen to the living room to sit on the couch.

After giving Olivia a massage and discussing the more intimate details about their day, Fitz called the girls down for dinner while Liv finished what she was stirring in the pot. With the girls a lot calmer and beginning to accept their punishment for what it was, things were a lot calmer in the Grant household that night and both parents hoped that this would be the last time they have to punish their children so severely.


	4. Daddy Please

Olivia was sitting on the sofa reading the book she bought yesterday. The house was quiet. Fitz was at the grocery store, Payton and Noelle were in their rooms. Olivia had told them to go to bed early so they would not be tired in school on their first day back. Olivia heard one of the twins walking down the stairs, but she didn't look away from the page she was reading in her book.

"Mommy." Noelle said as she walked in the family room.

She took slid in between the crook in Olivia's arms. She laid her head on her chest.

"What is it Noelle?" Olivia asked without putting her book down.

"I know you said I can't have my phone or iPad back for two weeks, but can you please make it one week. I've been good and I won't get in trouble anymore." Noelle said sweetly as she looked up at Olivia with her big blue eyes.

Olivia put her book down and tried to stand up. Noelle wrapped her arms around her waist.

"Please mommy!" Noelle said louder as hugged Olivia tighter.

Olivia smiled. One week was long enough for the twins.

"Ok, you and Payton can have your phones and iPads, but you are not having a party.

"Thank you mommy!" Noelle said as she stood up and handed Olivia her book.

Later on that night when Fitz returned home Liv told him about her discussion with Noelle and he agreed stating that maybe they were a little rough on the girls for this to be their first time getting in trouble like this. Liv agreed but replied saying that she wanted it to be the first and last time she ever had to go pick up her daughters from getting in trouble.

The next day in school, Olivia and Fitz both took the girls straight to the principal's office to make sure that they both apologized for their behavior and to have them reinstated into school. Despite the little snickers from friends of Sydney and Britney both Payton and Noelle had a pretty good day. The last bell for the day had just stopped ringing when Payton walked to her locker to see Brad standing there waiting for her.

"Hi" said Payton slightly blushing

"Hey! Where were you all last week?" Brad replied staring at the small mark on Payton's face. He had heard about the fight between the twins last week, and was really pumped that he had brand new freshman girls fighting over him already but he wanted to hear Payton say it, just to boost his ego.

"I got suspended for fighting" replied Payton. She thought that he would've heard about what happened in her gym class but I guess not.

As Payton was talking to Brad, she saw Sydney walk past and roll her eyes. Payton tried her best not keep it together so that she would not be in trouble at home again.

"Well, there's this party next Saturday at my teammate's house, no parents, and a ton of alcohol. You should come, and bring your sister and your friend Alicia." Brad said after realizing that Payton wasn't paying him any attention

"Huh?" "Oh, yea sure definitely, I'll be there" Payton answered embarrassed that she had been caught staring

"Okay, I'll see you around" Brad said as he began to run down the hall hoping to run into Sydney. His friends knew that he was talking to both girls and they wanted him to invite both of them to the party in hopes that a cat fight might break out.

Later on that night Payton talked to Alicia about her conversation with Brad and needless to say Alicia was elated to have been invited to a party by the star of the high school football team.

After dropping their daughters off at school, both Olivia and Fitz went to her second doctor's appointment.

"What do you want this time" Liv asked Fitz

"Huh?"

"The baby; the sex; boy or girl" Liv replied curious to why Fitz was staring into space while they waited to be called into the back

"I just want a healthy baby" Fitz replied

Before Olivia could answer she and Fitz were called back into the room where the nurse told them that the tech would be in soon to do their ultrasound. Olivia was over the moon to be having another child with Fitz, they had the twins so young and as their lives continued to progress they just never discussed having kids again. But thinking about it she felt this would be the perfect time to have another baby since the twins were older and didn't really need all of her or Fitz attention.

On the way out of the doctor's office Fitz looked to Olivia and said, "Did Elle or Pay ever tell you why they fought in school that day"

"I never asked after you came home; why do you ask?" Liv replied curious to why Fitz was bring this up now

"Well, this morning when we dropped the girls off at school I swore I heard the principal say that Pay and Elle were the reason for the fight, and now I'm thinking about what Pay told me but it just doesn't make sense" Fitz stated. He was pretty sure he was right in hearing the principal state that his girls had instigated the fight at school a week ago. But they have never given him a reason to believe that they would lie to him so he let it go.

"Don't worry about it, maybe I just misinterpreted what he said" Fitz said to Olivia.

Being as though they both were already late for work, Fitz decided to take his wife out to a late brunch to make sure she got something to eat before returning to work. After spending 2 hours eating and laughing, Fitz dropped Liv off at work and proceeded to go to his own office.

That night in the Grant household, things seemed to finally be getting back on track. With the twins back in school and both Liv and Fitz up working on their iPads before going to bed, their lives seemed to be going back to normal. It wasn't until both Payton and Noelle knocked on their parent's door that Olivia and Fitz realized how late at night it actually was,

"Mommy, Daddy can we come in?" Noelle called from the hallway

"Yes" they both answered. Always in sync

Noelle walked over to Fitz side of the bed and Payton walked over to Liv. After a week of going to work with their respective parents both girls have grown even closer to them. Sitting there for about 5 mins in silence, Olivia finally said, "Elle, what's going on?" Payton spoke up before her sister could answer

"Mommy remember when you sued that you would talk to daddy about going out for our birthday since we aren't going to have our party?" Pay said in her sweetest voice

"Yes, Payton I remember, I also remember saying that it would depend on your behavior as well as Elle's" Olivia answered

"Well…" Payton began

"Mommy, we were wondering if you would take us to the spa for our birthday so we can get our nails and hair done and then can we go to one of those fancy restaurants that daddy takes you too." Noelle said finally speaking up.

Olivia looked at her daughters, thinking.

Fitz said, "Girls how about you give your mother and I a chance to discuss this and we will have answer for you by tomorrow since your birthday is this Saturday?"

"Okay Daddy! "Both girls sang before kissing their parents and leaving.

"Fitz" Olivia said once the girls walked out of the room and she knew they were on the other side of the house in their rooms

"Yes, sweet baby" Fitz answered while kissing Liv on the neck

"What are we going to do for their birthday? I don't know how I feel about taking them to the spa" Liv said

"I think I would be nice for them and you, to have a girl's day for their birthday while you get pampered and relax a little bit" Fitz said as he continued to kiss Olivia down her neck and began sliding the strap to her nightgown off her sleeve.

"Mmmmhh" Liv moaned "I guess it would be nice to get a massage and spend some time with my babies"

"How about you spend time with your other baby right now" Fitz said dropping his voice a few octaves in that sexy voice that he knew drove Liv crazy.

It wasn't long before they were both rid of their pajamas and Fitz was straddled on top of Liv. Olivia looked up and wrapped her arms around his neck and he felt Fitz rock hard member begin to enter her wet core. "Aaahhhh" Liv moaned as Fitz seated himself all the way inside of her. "Fitz, I need you to move" Liv whispered while gasping for air. "Uh! So fucking tight" Fitz began whispering into Olivia's ear as he started moving while sucking on her neck again. "Uhhhhhhh, Fitz, faster, baby faster" Liv cried out.

Fitz then lifts one of Livs legs over his shoulder forcing his member to go even deeper, hitting her spot every time. "I'm …. Uhhh, cl...ooosee… Ahhhhhhh…. Hard….er… Ah, Ah, Ah!" Liv began to scream " so tight Liv, soooo fucckkinng tight," Fitz grunted. The sounds of their bodies meeting each other filled the room as Fitz began to pick up his pace getting even closer. "FIIIITTZZZZZZZ, Im aaabbouutt…. OOOOOOO BBBAABBBYY, Im abouuut ….. TOOOOOO… CUMMMMMMMMMM!" Liv screamed "Cum for me sweet baby, go head cum baby" Fitz said and he felt himself about to let go and wanted to do the same. And if on cue Livs legs began to shake as she screamed "FITTTZZZZZ!" it didn't take Fitz long to follow behind her emptying himself into her.


	5. Happy Birthday !

The next day at breakfast, Fitz let the girls know that they would be going to the spa and out to dinner as they asked for their birthday. On their way to school, Noelle began to worry that the plan that Payton came up with may not work.

"Pay" Noelle said apprehensively

"Yea Elle?" Payton replied not looking up from her phone. She had been texting Brad since last night

"Do you really think mom will change her mind about letting us go to the party next Saturday?" Noelle asked in an unconvinced tone

"Yes, Noelle I do! That's why we're going to the spa, so that we can ask mom and convince her to agree and then she will just tell dad the same thing and you know he can never say no to us!" Payton said to Noelle in annoyed tone. She and her sister had been going over this plan ever since she told her about Brad's invitation to the party. She refused to miss another high school party.

"Okay Pay, whatever you say but if we get in trouble again I'm going to kick your ass. I'm already unable to play in my tennis match because mom won't let us do any after school activities for the month" Noelle says upset with her sister for getting in trouble due to that fight two weeks ago

"Yea, whatever Elle" Payton replied

_**Two Days Later: Saturday, November 10, 2013**_

It was officially the twin's birthday! Being the daddy's girls that they were, after waking up Olivia, Fitz went to wake up his baby girls and told them to look out of the window. Outside was a stretch all black, tinted window limo with a driver standing at the door. Fitz explained to his angels that for the entire weekend they will be driven around by the driver and that today they will begin their day by going to the spa as they had requested and then shopping with their mother, and dinner later on that night. After eating breakfast and waiting for their mom to come downstairs. The girls walked outside to be greeted not only by the driver he proceed to open the door for them but by their two best friends Alicia (Payton's best friend) and Reagan (Noelle's best friend).

"Omg" the girls squealed as they saw their friends inside of the limo after the Lamborghini style door on the limo opened

"This has to be the best day ever!" Noelle yelled while sitting next to Reagan.

"Happy Birthday Daddy's Precious Girls" Fitz said happy to have made his twins day so special

"THANK YOU DADDY!" The twins sang while kissing him on the cheek and each of them giving him a hug

"Good Morning, Mr. Grant" Olivia said walking up to the limo with her latest craving in her hand, kale almond smoothie

"Good Morning, Mrs. Grant" Fitz said while kissing her slow but passionately

"Baby please makes sure you eat before tonight" Fitz said seeing that she only had a smoothie in her hand

"I will; I'll call you later when we are almost done" Olivia answered

"Happy Birthday Mommy's Angels" Olivia said as she pulled both of her daughters into a hug. She couldn't believe her babies were turning 15 today.

"Good Morning, Mr. & Mrs. Grant" Alicia and Reagan said when they saw their friends parents

"Good Morning Girls" Fitz and Liv replied

"Okay girls, you guys need to leave so you can get to the spa on time. Be good girls, don't cause your mom any trouble" Fitz said as the driver closed the door

"Okay Daddy!"

Arriving at the spa, the first things the girls wanted to do was get their nails done. Liv on the other hand wanted to get a massage, her back was starting to hurt and her shoulders were pretty tense.

"Okay girls, I'm going to get a massage right now, please stay together and don't get into anything that you shouldn't" Olivia said

"Okay Mommy"

As the girls walked from getting their nails done back to the massage area after seeing Olivia in the hair studio area, they began to discuss school and their first couple of months as high school freshman's. While Noelle and Reagan weren't angels, they were more into all of the clubs that they had joined, like tennis, cooking, and drama. Payton and Alicia on the other hand were both on the swim team but that's exactly were their school involvement started and ended, both girls wanted to be cheerleaders as well, and they made the team but they realized they couldn't do both so they figured they would just try out for the cheerleading team again in the spring after swim season was over.

"So, Pay, do you think your mom will say yes later on tonight when you ask her about the party?" Alicia asked

"Well, I wasn't too confident before but know that you and Reagan are here she definitely will" Payton said, assuming that Olivia would not want to embarrass her on her birthday by saying no.

"Okay cool! I can't wait to go shopping! We need to get new outfits for the party!" Alicia said. Alicia's mom gave her a lot more freedom than Olivia and Fitz gave to their twins. Because both of her parents worked a lot they always tried to give her whatever she wanted when they were around.

After spending half of the day at the spa. The next stop the driver made was to one of the city's top boutiques were each girl was given a limit of $3000 to spend on whatever they liked. Each girl was able to get two outfits with accessories and designer shoes to match. Liv made sure that at least one of the outfits the twins selected was appropriate for the dinner that they were going to later on tonight. After dropping Reagan and Alicia off at their homes and calling Fitz to tell him they were on their way to the restaurant. Entering _L'amante_ one of the high in restaurants in Burlington, Vermont, the girls could not wait to tell their daddy about their day and see if their plan would actually work.

Upon entering the restaurant, the girls spotted their father and made their way over to him. After greeting one another the waiter came over to the table to take drinks.

"Daddy, I have a question" Payton said

"What is it baby" he replied

"Can I go to Alicia's house next Saturday?" Payton asked scared that Olivia would see right through her act and say no. After realizing that her twin sister still hadn't said anything, Payton slightly pinched Noelle on her leg.

"And can I go to Reagan's house" Noelle finally said

"I don't see why not" Fitz answered "What do you think Liv?

Olivia looked up from her menu and looked over at the girls, she really didn't want Payton going to Alicia's house because she knew that Alicia's parents were never home and they let her do whatever she wanted. But not wanting to ruin such a precious day with her babies and her husband she agreed saying that she would have to speak with both girls parents.

After getting confirmation from her parents, Payton could not wait to leave dinner so she could use her phone to tell Alicia that her plan worked. She also couldn't wait to tell Brad that she would see him next weekend at her first ever high school party.

The rest of the night went off without a problem, and once again all was right in the world of the Grant twins.

That night while lying in bed, "Fitz when do you think we should tell the twins about the baby." Olivia asked. She didn't want things in their household to change too much but she was unsure of how the twins would take the new of having a baby in the house, especially Noelle who was joined to her hip most of the time.

"Livvie I think we should tell them once we've hit the fourth month mark, but if you would like to tell them now then we can do that too" Fitz replied. He didn't think that it would really matter to the girls that their parents were having another baby. It's not like they were babies themselves anyway.

"Okay Fitz. Let's get some sleep. I'm exhausted from running around with your brats all day" Liv said smiling as she turned to rest her head on her husband's chest closing her eyes contently

_**On the other side of the house**_

"Come in" Payton yelled after hearing a knock on her bedroom door, she was on facetime with Brad and playing a game on her iPad

"Pay" Noelle whispered with tears rolling down her face

"Brad I'm going to call you back!" "Elle what's wrong? Why are you crying" Payton asked concerned. She knew her sister was a cry baby, but after the day that they had she also knew that something must be terribly wrong to make her sister cry.

"I was… I was…" Noelle tried to say she gasp for air through her tears

"Calm down Elle, your scaring me" Payton said really worried about her twin

After calming down a bit, Noelle was finally able to tell her sister what she heard.

"I was walking past Mommy and Daddy's room and I heard them talking. I know I'm not supposed to listen but I heard mommy ask daddy when they should tell us about the baby. And then I remembered the day of the fight when I was in mommy's room like I am every morning, she had a pregnancy test box in her purse and I asked her about it but she never answered me. And now she and daddy are talking about a baby. Do you think mommy and daddy would get pregnant and not tell us? Are they trying to replace us?" Noelle asked in all one breath, she was so used to having her parents, especially her mommy to herself that the idea of a baby coming into their household and talking her mommy away from her scared her immensely.

Payton had no idea what to say, for once Noelle wasn't overreacting. She too had to the same fears, that one day her parents would have another child and if that child was a boy would her daddy no longer want to watch all of the sports games with her, and watch them with her baby brother instead. Unsure of what to say to her twin, Payton just pulled her into a hug and both girls held onto each other as tight as they could, fearing that their entire world was about to be turned upside down.


	6. Master Plan

_**Two weeks later**_

Neither Payton nor Noelle had said anything to their parents about the baby. Payton was upstairs packing her bag to go to Alicia's house this weekend! She was so anxious to go and to go to her first party. Noelle packed her bag to go to Reagan's house but she wasn't really excited any more. Being the mommy's girl that she was she was really upset that her mommy was pregnant and didn't tell her. Olivia and Fitz were beginning to do a lot more stuff to prepare for the baby, she had another doctor's appointment coming up and after this one is when they planned to tell the twins about the baby.

Ever since the girl's birthday Olivia began to see a change in Noelle's behavior which she figured had to do with her getting older. She stopped following her around the house and was beginning to become a lot more independent. Liv always knew that out of her two girls Payton was the more mature one in some ways, so she was happy to see that Noelle was beginning to find her own path. She was really proud of her and hoped that she would continue to grow up. Liv was sitting in the living room reading her book when she heard someone come down the stairs,

"Mom, Can I ask you something?

"Sure, Elle, wassup?"

"Mom are you having a baby?"

Olivia thought about her words very carefully, she didn't want to tell the girls just yet but she didn't want to lie to her daughters either. Maybe Fitz was right when he said that the girls would be fine with the new addition

"Yes" Olivia answering waiting for Noelle's reaction

"I knew it. How come you didn't tell me when I asked you when I saw the pregnancy test?" Noelle said with tears brimming her eyes

"Elle, you father and I were going to tell you and your sister at the same time. I want you to know that nothing will change you will always be my baby." Olivia said. She knew Noelle was going to take the news the hardest since she was so attached. Payton on the other hand could probably care less, but you never know because of how spoiled both of these girls are.

"Whatever" Noelle says running out of the room upstairs to Payton

"Elle, WAIT" Olivia screamed after her.

"Payton open the door" Noelle screamed while banging on the door

"WHAT ELLE" Pay yelled opening her door looking at her sister crying again.

"Mom said she's having a baby"

"Okay, Elle you already knew that why are you crying?"

"You're not upset?" Noelle cried

"No as long as they don't have a boy they can have as many kids as they want" Payton replied. She truly didn't care that her parents were having a baby but her fear exist only if the baby was a boy because she knew that her daddy wouldn't want to do all the sports things that he used to do with her if he actually had a son to do those things with

"Okay Pay." Noelle said sadly

Noelle thought that her sister and she both felt the same way about their parents having a baby, but she was beginning to feel like she was the only one who wasn't okay with it. She didn't want anyone taking her mom's attention away from her. She never had to worry about that with Payton because Pay preferred their father over their mom anyway.

After Noelle ran upstairs, Olivia called Fitz and told him that Noelle found out about the baby and she was not okay. Fitz told her not to worry about it that she would come around, and to get ready because he was going to take her to buy a few supplies for the baby and out for a late lunch.

"Payton come down here please!" Olivia yelled. She had just gotten off of the phone with Alicia's mom who said that it was fine if Payton came over for the weekend but she and Alicia's father would be going out of town on business so Alicia's nanny would be staying with her.

Olivia didn't really like the idea of the girls being basically unattended for the whole weekend so she told Alicia's mom that she still wanted the girls to have a weekend together so how about she bring Alicia to their house for the weekend. Alicia's mom agreed stating that was a great idea and that way she didn't have to ask the nanny to stay the weekend.

"Yes mommy" Payton said

"I just got off the phone with Alicia's mom, she is going to be out of town this weekend so instead of you going to their house she is going to bring Alicia here" Olivia said

"But mommy, why can't I just go to Alicia's house. Her nanny is going to be there with her"

"Payton, either Alicia can come here or you girls just don't have a weekend together this weekend" Olivia said. She didn't understand why Payton was so set on going to Alicia's house

"Okay mom, she can come here!" Payton agreed. She didn't want to tip her mom off that she and Alicia had plans. Now all she had to do was figure out a way to get out of her house and to the party.

Around 7pm that night, Alicia's mom dropped her off at the Grants and Fitz took Noelle to Reagan's house. He tried to talk to her about the baby but she just completely shut down and wouldn't respond to anything that he was saying.

When Alicia arrived and they went to Payton's room they began to discuss how they were going to get out of the house and to the party.

"How about we ask your mom to take us to the movies and then you can tell Brad to pick us up from there, it's only around the corner" Alicia said.

"I don't know…. there aren't any good movies out and we need to go somewhere where there are a lot of people that way she won't realize we are gone." Payton said.

"We should ask to go skating. My mom wouldn't mind taking us skating. Plus, if Elle is right about her being pregnant, she will be so wrapped up in getting pizza she won't even realize we are gone" Payton said

"Okay sounds perfect." Alicia agreed

"MOM!" Payton yelled as she was walking down the steps

Noelle had just arrived at Reagan's house, and she was still visibly upset about what happened with her mom, she just couldn't help but feel like the baby was going to replace her, regardless of what her mommy said. She was also very upset with Olivia lying to her.

"Yea, so I asked my mom the day of the fight if she was pregnant and she didn't answer. Then I asked her again today and she says yes! What the heck!" Elle said as she told Reagan about the fight she had with her mom. Being an only child Reagan understood that although Noelle is 15 and she should be more concerned with going to parties like her sister, that her close bond with her mom was making it rough for her to accept the fact that there would be a baby coming into the house.

"Well, maybe your mom is right. Maybe things won't change" Reagan said trying to cheer up her best friend

"Or if she's not and she stops paying attention to you then you'll just have to start doing things so that she doesn't forget about you" Reagan added.

"Tell me more" Noelle said. At this point she was desperate to do whatever it would take to get her mom's attention.


	7. Wrecking Ball

"Mom, can we go to the skating rink?" Payton asked as she walked into the kitchen with Alicia behind her

Before Olivia could respond Fitz walked into the house, " Livvie!"

"In the kitchen" Liv replied

"Livvie, come on. I got us reservations at a restaurant and then we are going to go see that new comedy movie that came out." Fitz said. After dropping Noelle off, he decided he and Olivia needed to have a nice night out before having to deal with the twins and their feelings about the baby.

"Mom! Can we go?" Payton asked slightly annoyed that Olivia hadn't answered her question

"Go where" Fitz asked

"To the skating rink, Daddy"

"Yes sure. You girls have an hour to get ready because your mom and I have reservations for 9pm sharp"

"Thank You Daddy"

"Thanks Mr. Grant"

45 minutes later everyone was dressed and ready to go out for the night. Fitz had just pulled up to the skating rink.

"Pay, your mom and I are going to be right down the street. Text me if you need anything. Here's $50 don't spend it all on junk! Your mom and I will be back after our movie" Fitz said.

"Okay Daddy" Payton said as she existed the car.

After watching the girls to make sure they got into the skating rink okay. Fitz pulled out of the parking lot and headed to he and Liv's favorite restaurant.

Walking into the skating the rink. They girls decided that they wanted to wait a few minutes just in case Payton's parents returned for any reason. In the skating rink the music was blasting and and the lightings were flashing different colors. It was teen night so all of the teens in the neighborhood were there. So while they waited both girls spoke to some people that they went to middle school with that now went to different high schools. While they were waiting Payton's phone began to ring.

"Yes Mommy" Payton said secretly thankful that she and Alicia didn't leav the skating rink yet

"I just wanted to make sure that your phone volume was on so that you would here the phone ringing when your father and I come back to get you, have a nice night and be good Payton."

"Okay Mom" Payton answered while hanging up

"Should we call Brad now to pick us up?" Payton asked looking to Alicia

"I don't know Payton. It's his party. It is rude to ask him to leave his party to come pick us up. We can ask my cousin Bianca. She lives a few blocks from here. She was telling me Brad sent her an invitation. She was still getting ready when I talked to her a few hours ago." Alicia said as they walked to the concession stand.

"One large coke and a slice of cheese pizza." Alicia said as she handed the cashier a $20 dollar bill.

"Do you want something?" Alicia asked Payton.

"No" Payton said.

Alicia and Payton sat on a bench while Alicia drank her pizza. Payton took a sip of Alicia's large coke when she thought she wasn't looking.

"You told me you didn't want anything." Alicia said as she snatched her soda from Payton.

"I don't. Call Bianca so we can get out of here." Payton said as she stood up and fixed her skirt pulling it down to stop her new lace thong panties from showing.

She had never worn a lace thong before. She was able to sneak the sexy panties on the counter when she went shopping on her birthday while Olivia was looking at a magazine on the counter. She had been sexting Brad since he invited her to his party. She had sent him a picture of her in the panties and he sent her a picture of him in his boxer. She promised to wear the panties to his party. Payton put her pizza down and called Bianca. She said she was just leaving out the door and that she would be there in a few minutes. They waited by the door and walked outside when they saw Bianca's car.

"I thought you were at the party already Alicia." Bianca said as she pulled out the skating rink parking lot.

"No, I had to go get my friend. You know the Grant twins don't you?" Alicia asked Bianca.

"No, I have heard of them though. Which twin are you?" Bianca asked without looking back at Payton.

"Payton" Payton said as she texted Brad.

He wasn't texting her back. Payton put her phone back in her purse. She figured Brad must not be near his phone.

...

"Livvie, what's wrong? You've barely touched your plate" Fitz asked his wife as they sat in the restaurant eating before the movie

"Nothing Fitz, I just am worried about Noelle. She was really upset." Olivia answered. She wasn't used to fight with Noelle; Payton on the other hand was a whole other story.

"Livvie, she will be fine. She just needs time to accept it. She'll probably be back to normal by the time she comes home from Reagan's house." Fitz replied trying to cheer up his wife so that they could have a nice date night

"Okay Fitz, maybe your right. We'll see" Liv answered not totally convinced but didn't want to waste time worrying about Noelle when she should be enjoying her time alone with her husband which was definitely going to change once the baby came.

"I love you sweet baby" Fitz said as he reached over the table to kiss his wife

"I love you too babe" Olivia answered beginning to eat some of her food.

"So you think that if I do things that my mom won't forget about me?" Noelle asked

"Yea! My cousin did it and it worked for her!" Reagan said to her friend

"Okay! Let's go get some ice cream and watch a movie! My mom just bought a brand new container of rocky road and she also rented Love and Basketball the movie" Reagan said as she and Noelle began to get off of her bed.

As they walked down the steps Noelle began to think about what Reagan said, and the different things she could do to make sure her mom paid attention to her.

...

They arrived at the Brad's house 20 minutes later. There were a few people there, but his house was not crowded. The music was loud. There was a bowl of punch on the table. She looked around for Brad and didn't see him.

"I'm going to get us some punch." Alicia said loudly over the music.

Payton nodded. Bianca walked over to the stairs where a few of her friends were hanging out. Alicia came back a few minutes later and handed Payton her punch.

"I'm going to talk to Corey." Alicia said loudly as she pointed to Corey.

Payton drank her punch and stood by the wall.

"This is really good." Payton said out loud to herself.

She had never tasted punch like that before. She walked over to the table to refill her cup. She refilled her cup three more times and stood by the wall listening to music. She knew a few people at the party and they waved at her, but no one was coming over to talk to her. 15 minutes had gone by and she still didn't see Brad. She decided to call his phone again. She was starting to feel weird. It was hard to stand up, the room was starting to spin. She felt like laughing even though no one was standing next to her telling jokes. She leaned against the wall and pressed the talk button on her phone.

"Brad where are you. I'm wearing the panties I bought for you." Payton slurred when she heard Brad pick up the phone."

"What?" Olivia said.

"Who is this?" Payton said loudly as she walked away from the wall. She stumbled and leaned on a chair so she wouldn't fall on the floor.

"Who is this" Olivia answered secretly praying that this was not her daughter

"Sydney! You bitch I'm going to kick your ass just like I did that day in gym class. Why are you with Brad? I'm going to fuck you up in school tomorrow!" Payton shouted angrily.

"Payton!" Olivia said angrily.

Payton took the phone away from her ear. It sounded like Olivia was on the phone. She looked at her phone and saw Olivia's name. She held the phone for a minute before saying anything.

"Sorry wrong number!" Payton said quickly before hanging up the phone.

Payton looked around the room for Alicia. She found her talking to Corey over by the stairs with Bianca.

"We have to go now!" Payton said as she grabbed Alicia's and Bianca's hand.

"What the hell for. I just brought you her?" Bianca said as she pulled her arm away.

"Here's 50 bucks take me and Alicia back to the skating rink now!" Payton shouted as she put the 50 dollar bill in Bianca's hand.

"Ok." Bianca said.

"Let's go." Bianca said as she grabbed Alicia's hand and followed Payton out of Brad's house.


	8. Wild Child

Fitz looked at the stunned look on Olivia's face and put his fork down. He knew Payton called her, but didn't know what Payton said to Olivia to make sure look so stunned.

"Livvy what's wrong?" Fitz asked.

Olivia snapped out of the daze she was in. She looked at Fitz and looked at her bottle of wine.

"Payton is drunk. We need to get back to the skating rink now." Olivia said as she stood up and picked up her purse.

Fitz sat in his seat a moment longer trying to take in what Olivia had just said. He left a $100 dollars on the table and followed being Olivia who was already walking out the restaurant door. Fitz and Olivia drove to the skating rink in silence. Fitz parked the car and Olivia's called Payton's cell phone. She didn't answer. Fitz and Olivia walked in the skating rink and held hands when they saw how dark it was.

"I'm going to go ask the clerk if he has seen them. You stay here by the door." Fitz whispered loudly in Olivia's ear. He could barely hear himself talk over the music blaring.

Olivia nodded at Fitz and stood by the door. Olivia stood by the door a few minutes later Olivia saw Payton and Alicia get out of a car. Payton ran towards the door and Alicia walked quickly behind her. Olivia stood by the door and watched the frantic look on her daughter's face. Payton opened the door a few seconds later and Olivia moved out the way just in time. Payton tripped as she almost bumped into Olivia.

"Excuse me!" Payton said without looking up to see who she almost bumped into. She started to run again and Olivia grabbed her arm before she could run. Payton looked up to see who grabbed her arm. Her doe blue eyes were wide as she stared at Olivia with a stunned look on her face. Olivia stared at Payton intently. She tightened her grip on her arm.

"Mommy." Payton said as she tried to free her arm.

Her voice was barely audible over the loud music. Alicia stood frozen in place as she watched Olivia grab Payton's arm.

Fitz walked over a minute later when he looked at the door and saw Olivia holding Payton's arm. He glared and Payton without speaking to her. He walked out the door and Olivia followed behind him grabbing Payton's arm. Alicia followed behind them and got in the backseat next to Payton. The ride to Alicia's house was silent. Payton's phone started ringing when Alicia closed the car door. Olivia reached back and grabbed the phone that was ringing and vibrating in Payton's hand. She answered the phone and put it in speaker. She started looking through Payton's call log and text messages as she heard brad speak on the other line of the phone.

"Payton where you at baby?" I'm upstairs in my room waiting on you. I hope you wearing those panties or no panties would be even better." Brad said as he waited for Payton to say something.

"Who the hell are you?!" Fitz said loudly.

Brad quickly hung up the phone. Payton wiped her eyes as tears started to roll down her cheeks. Olivia snorted when he saw the pictures and messages Payton sent to Brad. There were picture of her wearing lace panties and pictures of her with no bottoms on, 'I wish you were here to take care of me' Payton wrote on the picture of her cupping her breast trying to look sexy.

Fitz pulled over to the side of the road and put his foot on the brake. He took the phone from Olivia to see what was making her look so angry. He saw the picture of Payton with no clothes on and read the caption and dropped the phone on the floor. Olivia reached down and picked up the phone as Fitz took his foot off the break drove the short distance to Alicia's house. Once Alicia got out of the car, Payton cried louder.

When they got back to the house she stayed seated in the backseat as Olivia and Fitz got out the car.

"Get out of the car Payton!" "NOW" Fitz yelled as he opened the car door.

Payton jumped and got out the car. She walked closer to Olivia. She was terrified of Fitz. He had never yelled at her with such force before. Olivia walked past Payton and walked in the house. Fitz walked in the house and took his belt off.

Noelle and Reagan had just finished watching the movie that Reagan's mom rented for them, when her phone rang

"Hello" Elle, whispered. She was almost sleep so she didn't look at the caller id before answering

"Hi, Elle, what are you doing" Olivia said, hoping Noelle was in a much better mood than she was when she left the house

Realizing who was on the phone Noelle instantly sat up

"I'm fine mom. Know if you'll excuse me I'm trying to sleep" Noelle said with a voice full of malice. She was really pissed at Olivia and that wasn't changing any time soon. Noelle then hung up the phone before Olivia could reply.

Not having the energy to deal with both of her twins and their attitudes tonight, she let it go. But she would definitely be having a discussion with Noelle when she returned home the next afternoon

"Liv, what are we going to do about Payton" Fitz says after seeing Olivia get off of the phone with Noelle

"Idk you need to talk to her or something, you know she doesn't listen to me anyway" Olivia said. She was pissed. She couldn't believe her baby girl was sending naked pictures of herself to boys. She would definitely have a talk with her about respecting herself but right now, she was in no mood to talk to Payton

"Well, I know what I'm about to go do. I'm going to go teach her ass a lesson" Fitz said as he began walking upstairs toward Payton's room

"Payton OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW BEFORE I BREAK IT DOWN" Fitz boomed as he tried to open Payton's bedroom door. Apparently after running into the house she ran upstairs to her room and locked the door

"Daddy, I'm sorry. I'm swear I'm sorry. I'll never do it again! Daddy please" Payton begged through her storm of tears. When it came to discipline she knew that her dad was the no nonsense parent

"PAYTON OPEN THE DOOR NOW!" Fitz yelled. He was in no mood to discuss anything with Payton

"The longer I stand out here the worse off your punishment will be Payton NOW OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!" Fitz screamed. He was all out of patience and was two seconds away from breaking down the door. Just as he was about to kick the door open, Payton appeared on the other side.

She was terrified. She couldn't believe how she had gone from being one of the coolest freshmen to be invited to the senior football party by the star of the team, to being caught by her parents.

"Daddy! I'm so sorry. I'm so so sorry! I'll be good I promise" Payton began saying as she saw the belt in Fitz hand.

"Payton, I'm going to say this once and one time only" Fitz began "I WILL NOT HAVE ANY WILD CHILDREN LIVING UNDER MY ROOF, I DEFINTELY WONT ALLOW MY DAUGHTERS TO ACT THE WAY THAT YOU'VE BEEN ACTING" Fitz screamed "Do you understand?" Fitz asked

Payton began to walk again from Fitz over to the window to get away from him. "GET OVER HERE PAYTON and Answer me!"

"Yes, Daddy. I'm sorry!" Payton cried even more as Fitz walked further into the room. Fitz hated to be the one to have to teach his daughter a lesson like this but with Liv pregnant he had no choice, she couldn't do it and talking to Payton at this point was like talking to a brick wall.

He was really getting sick of this shit. Every time he tried to go somewhere or do something, one or both of the twins decided it would be the perfect time to act like they didn't have any sense. So tonight at least one of his girls was going to learn that while their daddy loved them dearly he was not going to tolerate their shit any longer.


	9. New Rules

As Liv made her way upstairs she could here Payton's screaming cries. She didn't bother going to her room because she couldn't believe that her daughter would think that it was okay to disrespect her body in that way. Also she couldn't be stressed out or it could hurt the baby. She proceeded to walk down to her and Fitz room on the other side of the house with her bowl of popcorn in hand. Man did she wish she could have a drink with all the stress from the twins.

After about 5 minutes Fitz came into the room, Liv was already laying down in bed turned to her side looking at baby cribs on her iPad as she waited for Fitz to come to bed. As Fitz walked into the room he made his way into their bathroom where he didn't bother taking a shower but just undressed down to his boxers and got into the bed and wrapped himself around his Livvie, he was still visibly pissed.

"Fitz..." Liv said wanting him to talk about what happened with Payton

"So what did she have to say?" Liv asked. She knew Payton would be hysterical for the rest of the night so there was no point in trying to talk to her now

"She didn't say shit! I put my foot in her ass! But I did let her know I will not have any children in my house acting wild. I'll give her a chance to explain herself and talk to her tomorrow when I feel like it! I can't believe she had the nerve to leave the skating rink and go to a party with some punk ass boy and then to call you drunk!" Fitz said, he was still trying to calm himself down. He couldn't believe his Payton; his baby girl was walking around with lace thong underwear on sending pictures of herself to these little boys with raging hormones!

"Okay baby" Liv said as she rubbed Fitz arm up and down. She had a feeling Fitz was going to beat Payton's ass and usually she would've done it herself, but honestly she didn't know that to do with Payton anymore and if she wanted her daddy as she told her when they went out to lunch that day, then her daddy was who she was going to get.

Fitz put his arm around his wife's waist as he rubbed her slightly bulging baby bump and quickly pecked the side of her neck.

"Let's get some sleep baby" Fitz said as he breathed in the scent of Livs hair and felt himself beginning to relax.

The next day Fitz had to go pick up Noelle. He wanted to talk with her and she was going to listen. After their episode with Payton last night he was in no mood to deal with Noelle's attitude so he hoped at least one of his children would act like she had some sense.

Noelle got into the car. "Hi Daddy!" Noelle said

"Hi, Elle" Fitz said. He was pissed off with Noelle after Liv told him how she treated her last night when she called to check on her.

"Daddy, can we go get Pay and go to the movies?" Noelle asked oblivious to what happened last night.

"No! Payton won't be going out for a while and neither will you if you keep it up Elle." Fitz stated.

Before Noelle could even pretend to not know what her dad was talking about Fitz said "What happened when mom called you last night Elle?" Noelle turned her head to look out of the window. She was still pissed off at his mom for lying to her and she didn't want to talk about it

"Ummm... nothing daddy" Elle said trying her luck to see if Fitz would let it go

"Let me remind you then; the next time mom calls you and you hang up on her I'm coming to get you from where ever you are and you and my belt are going to have a nice conversation" Fitz stated while pulling into the drive way. "Do you understand what I'm saying Noelle?" Fitz said. He hated having to threaten and treat his daughters this way but they were getting out of control and Liv wasn't able to do much to discipline them without possibly harming the baby.

"Yes, daddy" Noelle whispered as she and Fitz began to get out of the car

Walking into the house Fitz kissed Liv on the forehead, "Hi Noelle" Olivia said

Noelle looked at her mom and rolled her eyes and continued to walk into the house until she saw Fitz raise his eyebrow with a look on his face that said _try me!_

"Hi mommy" Noelle said as she walked quickly up the steps

Fitz walked down the steps walking toward Payton's room. He hadn't talked to her since last night and Liv told him that she hadn't come out of her room all morning.

Fitz knocked on her door, "Payton come open the door"

Payton opened the door immediately. After last night she was not trying to do anything to make her daddy even the more so upset

"Payton give me the phone, the iPad, and the laptop. I'll be back for the T.V" Fitz said as he walked into the room

Payton began to cry again as Fitz took away everything in her room leaving her with just a desk and her bed and dressers.

"Your mother will be calling you swim team coach to let him know that you are done for the season. Also don't worry about how you will be waking up and getting to and from school because from now until I decide to stop I will be dropping you off and picking you up from school, so you better be ready to go every morning and be waiting for me at the school doors after school, and if I can't come then your mother will be there. You are grounded until further notice." Fitz stated "Do you understand?" Fitz said

"Yes, Daddy, I'm sorry" Payton said as she sniffed tried to wipe the tears from her face as more began to fall

"Yes, I know" Fitz said. He still was so upset that he couldn't believe what she did and then how she let these boys talk to her. Listening to Brad talk to his little girl that way just enraged him even the more so.

Noelle, had been home for about 3 hours and she was wondering where Payton was. It was getting late and at first she thought that her sister was still at Alicia's house but then she remembered that Alicia came to their house instead.

She crossed the hall to her sister's room to ask her how the party went. Knocking on the door

"Pay" Noelle said

"Go away Elle" Payton said. She had been crying ever since Fitz took all of her things from her, she couldn't believe her daddy was this mad at her and she was more so pissed that he took all her stuff and embarrassed her in front of Alicia.

"Pay, open the door" Noelle said. She missed her twin. They never went a lot of places without each other so a weekend away from her felt like a life time.

"It's open" Payton screamed from the other side of the door

Walking into the room, Noelle took in the sight. All of Payton's things where gone and the only thing in there was a bed, the desk and her clothes dresser

"What the hell happened to your room?" Noelle said

"Did we get robbed or something" Noelle said while laughing

"No, Daddy and Mom caught me and Alicia last night so daddy took all of my stuff and he's making me quit the swim team." Payton said with tears in her eyes

"I told you your plan was going to backfire" Noelle said as she walked out of her sister's room shaking her head

"Yea, but at least Brad asked me to be his girlfriend this morning when we were texting before daddy took my phone away" Payton said basically to herself as she watched her twin walk out of her room

Now all she had to do was figure out how she was going to maintain a relationship without any of her electronics and her daddy bringing her to and from school.


	10. New Baby Blues

**A/N: I honestly have to be the best at procrastinating! Lol its finals week and I'd rather write fanfiction lol thanks for all of your reviews and comments. I truly love reading what you guys think. This is my first fanfic so I was a little nervous to begin! **

It had been about two weeks since the episode with Payton and both girls seemed to be falling in line. Noelle continued to be herself at home but in school was a whole other story. Liv was in her fifth month at this point and she and Fitz had an ultra sound appoint to attend at 4pm but Fitz had to go pick up Payton. So before leaving to meet Liv at the doctors, Fitz pulled up to the front door of the high school, he was a little earlier than usual but Payton knew he would be there when she got out of her last class.

As Payton was packing her backpack to get ready to go outside to meet her daddy, some of her friends from the swim team where walking past, but known of them would speak to her because they couldn't believe she was dumb enough to call her mom while drunk and had to quit swim team and she was their best swimmer. _Damn this is the worst punishment he has ever come up with._ As she was zipping her book bag, Brad walked up to her locker and kissed her on lips passionately. He was just beginning to deepen the kiss when Payton put her hands on his chest,

"Brad" She said gasping for air

"Not yet" Brad said trying to pull Payton back into his chest

"Baby, my dad will be here any minute" Payton said not really wanting to stop. This was her only time with Brad since Fitz has her on lock down.

"Babe, how much longer are you on punishment. I can't deal with this shit much longer. I never see you. I don't even have any new pictures of you for me to look at when I'm missing you" Brad stated

"I don't know baby, but I'm sorry. I promise I'll find a way to see you soon" Payton said pecking Brad on the cheek as she walked out the front doors of the school to be greeted by Fitz car.

"Hi Daddy" Payton said as she slid into the back seat of the car

"Hi Payton, how was school?" Fitz said He was still upset with Payton but tried not to show it

"It was good. Daddy can I ask you a question" Payton said. She was really beginning to worry about her relationship with Brad. How was she supposed to have a boyfriend and they never saw each other outside of school.

"What Payton" Fitz said. He had a feeling what she was about to ask but he wanted to see what she said

"Daddy, when am I going to get my phone back? You know it would really be a lot easier for me to know when you're outside of school if I could call you after my class" Payton said sweetly. She figure if she could at least get her phone back she and brad could at least talk to each other at night and come up with a plan to get her out of the house.

"Payton, tell me. When do you think I should give it back? What would you do if you saw naked pictures in your daughter's phone and she's sending them to boys?" Fitz said. He knew Payton was going to ask for her phone back soon.

"Idk. Never mind" Payton said putting her head down. She didn't know what to do. Her daddy was really mad at her and he didn't seem to be changing his mind any time soon about any of her punishment.

After about 10 minutes of riding, "Daddy, where are we going?" Payton asked

"We are meeting your mother at the doctor's office, she has an ultrasound for the baby and I'm telling you right now if you do anything to upset your mother you can forget about getting anything back for another month" Fitz said. He still didn't think Payton realized how much it broke Olivia's heart to get a phone call like that from her daughter. That night Olivia actually cried herself to sleep trying to figure out where she went wrong with her daughter for her to think it is okay to disrespect her body in that way.

They pulled up to the doctor's office and met Liv in the lobby. Fitz kissed Olivia on the cheek and took a seat to wait until they were called back

"Hi mommy" Payton said

"Hi baby" Olivia said to Payton. She was happy to see one of her babies at her doctor's appointment. She wanted the girls to be a part of all aspects of the pregnancy along with Fitz.

Right after the bell ended, Noelle took her tennis clothes out of her lock and prepared for practice. When she got to the courts her coach called her over

"Hey Coach!"

"Noelle, I got an interesting phone call today" Coach Watson said

Noelle looked at him as to say continue

"So, your history and math teacher have complained to the principal about your behavior in their class over the last couple of weeks they also reported that you haven't been doing any homework or class work these past couple of weeks. And you know this school has a no tolerance policy for behavior and academics so if you can perform off the court, you work be allowed on the court" Coach Watson said

"I'm sorry Noelle, but I'm going to have to ask you to go back and pack up your things…"Coach Watson began.

Noelle turned her back and walked away. She couldn't believe those dumb ass teachers reported her to the principal! Noelle gathered her things and went home early for the day. She was talking to her friend Brianna on the tennis team and she was telling Noelle how she has a glass of wine or liquor before she does her homework and before every game to calm her nerves. Noelle walked Fitz home office and grabbed the keys to the liquor cabinet from out of his drawer. She took Livs favorite wine glass and filled it to the brim with the first bottle of red wine that she saw. She also picked up Fitz tumbler and poured herself a glass of scotch. She gulped down the wine and then did the same with the scotch. After a few second her head started to spin so she figured she got upstairs and take a quick nap since she wasn't doing any homework.

"So let's take a look. How are you doing today Mr. & and Mrs. Grant?" the tech said as she began to move the transducer over her stomach after applying the gel

"Wow, Mommy that's so cool" Payton smiled while looking at her sibling on the screen

"So Mrs. Grant would you like to know the sex of your baby" the tech said looking up at the loving couple

Liv look at Fitz, and nodded her head

"Yes" Fitz said

"Congratulations, you having a baby boy" The tech said

Fitz was ecstatic, not that he didn't adore his girls, but he couldn't wait to have a little boy with his curly hair and Liv's doe brown eyes.

Wrapped up in their bliss, Liv turned to look at Payton and saw that her eyes were red with tears,

"What's wrong baby? " Liv said putting her hand on Payton's cheek

"Nothing, I'm just so happy for you and daddy" Payton said as she wiped the lone tear that was sliding down her face.

Liv, Payton, and Fitz made their way into the house. The whole way home Liv and Fitz discussed planning for their new baby boy. Fitz was over the moon talking about all of the sports things he wanted to hang in the baby's room.

When they walked in the house Payton walked to her room to do her homework. When Liv walked into the kitchen she saw her wine glass in the sink. Not thinking too much into it she just washed it and put it where it belonged.

Fitz walked into his office and saw his tumbler sitting on his desk and the liquor cabinet open. He brushed it off and reminded himself to make sure he put his things away the next time. He hand a glass last night while working.

Liv walked in the living room and began listening to the voice messages from today and the day before. She heard a recording from the school principal asking her if she and her husband could please come in to discuss their daughter Noelle Grant and her current behavior both academic and personal.


	11. Sneaking Out

**A/N: First let me first apologize if you got an update email and then the chapter wasn't there! I had to change a few things. But, I have Good News! I finished both of my take home finals and submitted them early! Yay! Now I only have one classroom final on Wednesday and a research paper to revise! Hope you enjoy this next chapter! It's like really short compared to the other ones but bear with me! I'm going to try and update again today! Don't forget to review! Thanks for reading! **

Olivia walked in Noelle's room. She was laying on her bed texting Regan. She wanted to know what Noelle's problem was. Noelle seemed to have changed so much since she found out about the baby. Olivia expected her to be slightly jealous, but this was getting outrageous. She was going to have a talk with Noelle to reassure her that the baby was not going to take her place. She was hoping a talk was all Noelle needed. If she needed more than a talk, she would let Fitz handle Noelle like he handled Payton. Noelle looked up surprised see Olivia standing in her doorway. She rolled her eyes and told Regan to hold on when Olivia sat on her bed.

"Can I help you with something mom?" Noelle asked with more than a hint of attitude in her voice.

"Mom?" Olivia said.

Noelle never called her mom. She said it the other night on the phone, but Olivia didn't notice. She was too busy being angry with Payton to notice the difference in words Noelle used.

"Yeah that is your name right or would you prefer I call you Olivia?" Noelle asked smiling at Olivia.

"Would you prefer I come back in here with your daddy's belt?" Olivia asked smiling at Noelle.

Noelle stopped smiling. She didn't want to her mom to beat her ass like her daddy beat Payton's ass a few weeks ago.

"Hang up the phone." Olivia said.

"I will call you back Regan." Noelle said quickly as she hung up the phone.

Noelle knew she was treading a thin line with her mom, but she also wasn't going to let Olivia think it was okay that she and her daddy were having a baby.

"So why are you getting trouble at school?" Olivia asked when Noelle hung up the phone.

"I'm not I turned in my homework, it was just late." Noelle said as she sat up and moved further from Olivia.

"Why was it late Noelle?"

"I just….turned it in, I thought it was due on a different day." Noelle didn't know what to say.

She figured she would start crying and Olivia would say okay baby, you turned it in late. Next time turn it in on time and walk out her room.

"It was a simple mistake mommy. I'm sorry next time I will turn my homework in on time." Noelle said as she wiped her eyes.

Olivia smiled and wiped Noelle's tears.

"It's okay baby, next time turn your homework in on time." Olivia said as she hugged Noelle.

Noelle was happy her plan worked. She knew Olivia would give in when she saw she made her baby cry.

Alicia called the Grant house looking for Payton; she hadn't seen her friend since the party except for in passing at school because she was on strict punishment

"Hello" Fitz said answering Payton's cell phone that was ringing. It had been ringing all afternoon so he thought it may be something important

"Hi Mr. Grant, may I speak to Payton, I have to ask her a question about our math homework?" Alicia said.

"Sure. Alicia, just one second"

"Payton, can you come in here" Fitz called out

"Yes, Daddy" Payton said

"Alicia needs to ask you a question about homework, stay right here with that phone because you're not getting it back. I'll be in the bathroom getting dressed so leave it on the bed when you're done" Fitz said as he closed the bathroom door to get dressed he had a meeting at his office in 2 hrs.

"Yes Daddy!" Payton said

As Payton was talking to Alicia her phone would not stop vibrating with incoming text messages from the past two weeks since Fitz took her phone. She looked at her phone and saw she had a new text message from Brad. She text him back saying that she wasn't going to have her phone long but that she didn't want to be in her house right now. It was a Thursday night and she was bored. Brad text her back saying that he was going to come pick her up at 9pm. Payton quickly hung up the phone, left it on her parents bed like Fitz asked and went to her room to get dressed.


	12. Growing Up

It was 10pm when Fitz finally returned home from the office. He knocked on Elle's door to say good night but she was sleep. He then knocked on Payton's door as well, but there was no answer so he figured she too was sleep. Fitz was considering giving something back to Payton. She had been really good lately, but he didn't want to give her something back just to have her go back to her old ways. He went to bed thinking about Payton and the best way to show her how what she did was unacceptable before he gave her any of her electronics back.

It was 9:30pm and they had just pulled up to Brad's house. His mother and father were out of town for the weekend and his older brother was home with him. Payton walked into Brad's house. She was really nervous. They went up the steps into his room. As soon as he closed his bed room door, Brad had his hands around Payton's waist and her arms were around his neck.

After kissing until they both had to come up for air, they both sat on the edge of Brad's bed.

"So, what's wrong? Why didn't you want to be home right now?" Brad asked Payton. He really didn't care but he wanted to make her comfortable

Payton began explaining to Brad how after she left him at school, she had to go with her parents to the ultrasound and how the tech said that her mom was having a baby boy. She began crying as she tried to explain to Brad why she was so upset that her mom was having a boy instead of a girl.

"I can't believe my daddy doesn't love me anymore. And now he's getting a new baby boy now he really wont love me" Payton cried into Brads shoulder

Brad lifts Payton face up by her chin and began to wipe the tears off of Payton's face, and began to kiss her sweetly on the lips. Payton kissed Brad back with everything she had. She was so happy to have someone she could talk to, that wanted to listen to her. Brad began kissing her more intensely and his hands began to go up Payton's shirt while he pushed her back onto his bed.

"Brad, wait" Payton said out of breath from kissing

"What's wrong" Brad said softly. He didn't want to stop but he didn't want to be too forceful either

"Idk, if we should be doing this. Maybe I should go home" Payton replied. She was nervous. She definitely didn't want Fitz or Olivia to realize she was gone

"Didn't you say you didn't want to be home?" Brad asked

"Yea, But..." Payton began

"Well then be here with me and lets have a good time" Brad said as he began to take Payton's shirt off

"Okay" Payton said.

This time as they kissed things got a lot more intense. Brad hand taken off Payton's shirt and bra and was beginning to unbuckle her pants

"Hmmmmm," Brad moaned as he kissed Payton while trying to pull her pants down

"Did you wear those panties for me baby?" Brad asked.

"Yes" Payton answered out of breath from all of the kissing

"Let me see them"

Payton stands up and takes off her pants showing Brad her lace thong underwear that she bought specifically for him.

"So sexy" Brad says as he too begins to take off his pants

"Take them off. Let me see your beautiful pussy" Brad says

Payton hesitates but she slowly begins to slide down her underwear. "C'mere" Brad says as he reaches for Payton and lays her down on his bed

He begins to kiss her down her body and sucking on her skin. Brad begins to work his way down her body until he reaches her core. He them lifts himself up to Payton's face and looks into her face.

"I love you Payton" Brad whispers as he lines himself up

"I love you too Brad." Payton says back to him

Brad began to enter Payton, at first she tried to stop him but after a while she was okay. That night Payton lost her virginity to Brad. It wasn't until after they had sex in his bed and in the shower that Payton realized they didn't use a condom and Brad let himself go in her. She could feel Brads cum on thighs as she laid there, she wondered how long it would take for it to dry but Brad was already asleep so she couldn't ask him.

The next day, Payton and Brad woke up early and had sex one more time before Brad took her back to her house before Fitz came to wake her up. When Payton woke up the next day she was really sore and she felt like a totally different person. She spent most of her time the next morning staring at herself in the mirror. All of a sudden she hears

"Payton lets go I have to get to work!" Olivia screams.

"Where's daddy?" Payton asked

Your father's office in California had an emergency so he had to fly out there early this morning. So I'll be picking both of you up this afternoon so please be ready when I get there.

"Get down here Noelle!" Liv screamed up the steps

"I'm right here not screaming!" Noelle replied as she walked into the kitchen

Liv stopped what she as doing; she really didn't have the time or energy to deal with Noelle's nasty ass attitude this morning.

When the girls arrive at the girls arrive at school, Noelle asked Payton why she is acting so strange. Payton tries to play it off like she doesn't know what Noelle is talking about.

"Whatever" Noelle says as she walks over to Reagan and her other friends

"Payton!" Alicia screams from down the hall

Payton turns around and starts talking to Alicia, she tells her about last night and how she had sex with Brad. Just as she turned away Brad walked up to Payton and grabs her by the arm pulling her into the stairway.

He begins to kiss her quickly forcing his tongue down her throat immediately

"Morning, Baby" Brad says

"Morning" Payton replied

Just as she was about to say something else, the first bell rung signaling it was almost time to get to class

"Meet me here after school" Brad says as he walks off


	13. If Your Going To Be My Girlfriend

It had been a month since Payton had sex and two months since she got caught going to the party by Fitz and Olivia. Payton and Brad had found a way to maintain their relationship and Noelle was getting worse by day.

Fitz had just left for his last business trip until the baby was born. He would be gone for 2 months and would try his best to fly out on weekends to be with his family. He hadn't taken Payton off of punishment before he left so Olivia had to go pick her up from school. Earlier that morning she told Payton that she had and important client to meet with as she prepared to go on maternity leave so she needed her to be ready to go when the bell rung. But Brad had other plans.

"Aaahhhh, Ri-ight…. there!" Brad moaned as held Payton by her waist forcing her to ride him; they had skipped school that day at Brad's request and went back to his house after his parents left.

"Keep going baby, don't stop" Brad said as he continued to pump into her

If she was being honest with herself, she really didn't like having sex. It still hurt. But because she didn't want to lose her boyfriend, Payton made sure she gave Brad sex anytime he asked for it. Also Brad told her that if she wanted to be his girlfriend he expected to have sex at least three times a week. Brad basically had Payton trained to be a good little submissive girlfriend and to do whatever he asks of her.

As she felt him get closer to cumming, she made sure to moan the way she knew he liked it. Brad finished emptying himself into Payton and pulled himself out. He pulled Payton into his chest and closed his eyes.

It had been an hour since they last had sex, they had been having sex all day since Brad told Payton to get her jacket after second period. He said he would get her back before her mom came to get her from school but she needed to talk to her dad about this punishment because he was sick of sneaking around.

"Baby get up! Please! We only have 30 minutes before school get out and my mom will be there to get me" Payton pleaded with Brad

"Pay, calm the hell down. I'll get you back to school before you mom gets there, you really need to get yourself off punishment or this isn't going to work out. " Brad said

"Okay Brad" Payton said. She really didn't understand what he wanted her to do.

Payton began to get up but Brad pulled her down on the bed, "one more time" he whispered in her ear as he entered her.

Payton and Brad arrived back at the school just in time; the last bell had just rung.

Noelle got into the back seat of the car and didn't say anything. Payton was at her locker talking to Alicia and packing her backpack.

"Hello to you too, Noelle" Olivia said. She was getting sick of Noelle's attitude toward her

"Hi" Noelle said

"Where is your sister?" Olivia asked, she had to be at the office in 10 minutes and she didn't see Payton anywhere

"I don't know where Payton is, I'm Noelle, or you didn't realize?" Noelle says sarcastically.

Olivia turns around to slap Noelle but, Payton jumps into the front seat

"Hi Mommy!" Payton says as she got into the car. Ever since Payton got put on punishment Olivia would swear that her daughters switched plays. Payton was more pleasant to be around and Noelle was the one that she was always ready to pop in the mouth.

When Olivia returns home from dropping the girls off later that night, Payton is upstairs in her room and Noelle is downstairs passed out on the couch. Ever since the day she was kicked off of the tennis team at school, Noelle had been drinking a glass of wine and a glass of scotch a day.

Liv cooked dinner and then called Payton downstairs. Olivia and Fitz had been discussing Payton's behavior lately and they both felt that she had learned her lesson. So early that day they both decided that Payton could get her phone and all of her electronics back.

"Yes mommy" Payton said, she was really tired from having sex with Brad all day so she just wanted to sleep

"Payton, your father and I spoke earlier and we both decided that you could have your phone and things back." Liv said, she looked at Payton as she jumped up and down

"Thank you mommy, thank you so much! I'll never to anything like that again! Thank You!"

"Payton, I want you to know that you do not need to send naked pictures of yourself to guys. That is not okay. Not to mention it is illegal. You should respect yourself and your body more. You are valuable baby!" Olivia said. She hoped Payton was listening to her and would respect herself from now on.

Olivia went to wake up Noelle.

"Come on Noelle get up and go sit at the table, it's time to eat" Olivia said as she tried to get Noelle off the couch

"Leave me alone!" Noelle screamed! She didn't want Olivia talking to her let alone touching her

"Noelle, Get off the damn couch before I beat your ass" Olivia said

"Do It! You keep saying you're going to hit me! Do it Mom! It's not like you give a damn about me anyway!" Noelle yelled at Olivia

Shocked by what her daughter was saying to her Liv slapped Noelle across the face. Noelle ran upstairs to her room crying. Her mommy had never hit her before! Stunned by what her just happened, Olivia followed Noelle upstairs. Payton knew that Noelle was still made at Olivia for not telling her about the pregnancy. Olivia went to go talk to Noelle, after her outburst today there was no way she could continue to ignore her daughter's drastic change in behavior.

"Noelle, open the door please" Olivia said

"No, go away" Noelle shouted, she didn't want to be bothered

"I'm coming in so I hope you're dressed" Olivia said

She walked into Noelle's room and sat next to her. After about 5 minutes she took the pillow off of her head and saw that she was crying.

"Elle, talk to me baby" Olivia said

"No I'm fine just go back to decorating your new babies room; don't call me baby anymore, I'm Noelle" Noelle said to Olivia

"Okay, Noelle, what's wrong? I'm not leaving until you talk, so we can sit here all night. But after that outburst you just had downstairs we are not ignoring this any longer. So you can either talk or I can tickle it out of you" Olivia said and she began to tickle Noelle

"Stooppp! Stop! Leave me alone." Noelle screamed trying not to laugh

"Okay, Okay... Mommy why didn't you tell me you were having a baby! I asked you and you didn't tell me. First I thought that when the baby comes you were just going to forget about me, but you already did!" Noelle said as her eyes turned red and brimmed with fresh tears

"Noelle, come here" Olivia said as she pulled Noelle up wiping the flood of tears off her face

"Noelle Carolyn Grant, you are and will always be my baby girl. You are my first baby. 5lb 11oz, at 11:30pm. I was sitting in the kitchen eating a peanut butter and banana sandwich and I will never forget how my water broke and your dad had just went upstairs to take a shower" Liv said as she laughed about when her twins was born. It was raining outside and the roads were disgusting. Noelle was the first to come out and there were a few complications but she loved her baby girl.

"You remember all of that" Noelle asked looking up at her mom.

"Yes, silly. And If I'm being honest I miss my Noelle, that followed me around all day" Liv said

"I just figured since you were having a new baby you wouldn't need me anymore so I started doing my own thing" Noelle said putting her head down

Lifting her daughters head up by her chin "Noelle, I don't care how many babies I have, I will never forget about you or your sister, you two will always have a special place in my heart and my undivided attention" Olivia said

"Okay mommy" Noelle said

"So can I have my baby back now? I miss my Elle" Olivia said

"I love you mommy. I missed you too" Noelle said as she hugged her mommy.

"Okay Elle, come down stair so we can eat" Olivia said

"K, here I come" Noelle said as she followed Olivia down the stairs to eat dinner


	14. Somethings Not Right

Ever since Noelle and Olivia talked her behavior had improved drastically. Fitz was due to be returning home in three weeks, he was still out in California making his last trip until after their baby was born, and Payton was now off punishment and was dating Brad. It was a Saturday afternoon and Olivia wanted to go out to dinner instead of cooking and she needed to get some more things for her sweet boy's nursery.

"Elle come down stairs; we're going to the store" Olivia yelled up the steps

"Coming!" Noelle yelled. She was slowly becoming attached to Olivia again and ever since she promised not to forget about her after the baby came. She did get jealous sometimes but honestly she could attribute that to how spoiled she really was.

Olivia had allowed Payton to go to Alicia's house for the day since her father was home. Since she dint want the girls to feel left out of their brothers life so she wanted to go get Payton so she could go shopping as well

Payton told Olivia that she was going to Alicia house for the day, but she had Alicia's cousin take her to Brads house shortly after Olivia dropped her off.

Payton's phone started ring. She and Brad had just stopped having sex for the third time since she got to his house at 9am. It was 12pm.

"Hello" Payton whispered without looking at the ID

"Pay, are you sleeping?" Olivia asked looking at the phone to make sure she called her daughter

"No, mom my throat is just hurting. Wassup?"

"I'm on my way to come get you, I need to get more clothes for myself and the baby as well as you girls, it's starting to get hot out (it was the middle of May), and then I we are going to go out for dinner" Olivia told Payton

"Umm Mom, I don't want to go shopping today I don't feel well" Payton said trying to get out of Olivia coming to get her

"Okay, well then I'll be at Alicia's house to get you at 4pm so we can go get some dinner" Olivia said

Trying to not make her mom suspicious Payton replied, "Okay mom"

Payton hung up the phone happy her mom didn't insist on her coming to go shopping.

Just as she hung up the phone, Brad climbed back on top of Payton ready for another round.

"Brad, no... I'm really sore. Can we go do something outside of your room? All we do is have sex" Payton whined to Brad. She wanted him to take her places and do things with her but it seemed like all he wanted was to have sex

"Pay, I don't feel like going anywhere, so come on and open up those legs, unless you don't love me anymore" Brad said.

Scared that Brad would leave her Payton opened her legs and throw her head back telling Brad that she did love him.

"Good girl" Brad whispered in Payton's ear as he entered her.

After about five more rounds of sex Brad took Payton back to Alicia's house to meet her mom

They had just walked in the restaurant, when Noelle asked Payton is she was okay because she looked a little pale.

Payton didn't bother responding. She just shook her head up and down. She really didn't feel well and the smell of the restaurant was driving her crazy.

"Mom, do we have to get Chinese, can we get something else. This smell is making me sick" Payton said. She had been feeling weird for the past two days

"Payton you love Chinese, since when does it make your stomach hurt?" Olivia asked

"Mom, I don't know but I feel really sick" Payton said as she got up ran into the nearest bathroom

"I guess we'll get this to go then" Olivia said to the waitress as she ordered their food.

It had been a week since Payton got sick at dinner. She had been throwing up every day in school when it was time for lunch.

"Alicia" Payton said as she returned to her table after having to vomit in the bathroom

"Yea, Pay" Alicia said oblivious to what was happening with her friend

"Alicia, my period didn't come this month" Payton said as tears began to fall down her face

"Do you think you could be pregnant?" Alicia said looking at her best friend. She warned her that if she and Brad didn't use condoms that something was going to go wrong but, Payton told her that Brad said he dint like using condoms because he liked to feel her. So she didn't fight him on it.

"Licia, I don't know! I can't be pregnant! My daddy just started talking to me again! Not to mention my mom is pregnant!" Payton said as tears rolled down her face.

"Umm, okay. I'll have Bianca go buy you a pregnancy test after school and you can take it at my house" Alicia said

That night at home. Liv was experiencing Braxton Hicks contractions and asked the girls to call 911 to take her to the hospital.

While sitting in the waiting room, Noelle called their dad to assure them that everybody was fine and he didn't have to come. He insisted that he would be on the next flight back home

"Okay Daddy" Noelle said as she hung up the phone

Payton was sitting in the waiting room chair looking really sick

"Pay are you okay?" Noelle asked. She was worried about her sister.

"I'm fine Elle" Payton said give her a fake smile

"Pay can I ask you a question?" Noelle asked hesitantly. She had been hearing rumors that Payton was having sex with Brad but she kept telling people not to believe everything that they hear

"Pay, everybody at school is saying that you're having sex with Brad; is that true?" Noelle said

"Because I heard that Sydney and Britney were telling people that if you keep having sex with him you're going to get pregnant because he tried to have sex with Sydney but she said no because he didn't want to wear a condom" Noelle said. It had been bothering her for a while know; all the things people were saying about her sister, never mind the fact that she felt like she never saw Payton anymore because she was always at Alicia's house or sleeping when she was home.

Before Payton could answer Noelle, The nurse came in

"Olivia Grant" The nurse called out

The girls stood and walked over to the nurse. She took them back to the room where Olivia was staying. They told them that it was a false alarm. But they did want to keep her over night because her blood pressure was a little high, making her at risk for some complication come time for delivery.

The girls sat alongside the hospital bed watching their mom sleep. Noelle snuggled her head under Olivia's arm. Payton sat next to the window and looked at her mother and sister as tears began to roll down her cheeks. What was she going to do?


	15. Dose of Reality

The next day at school , Alicia handed Payton the pregnancy test that her cousin Bianca got for her.

"Thanks" Payton says. She put it in her locker behind her books. She was going to take it at lunch time when she went to the bathroom. She was so afraid. If she was pregnant, what would she do? Would her parents put her out of the house? How would she take care of a baby, she could barely take care of herself. Would Brad want to keep the baby? Would he even claim the baby to be his? All of these thoughts were on replay in Payton's head as she tried to go about her day as if nothing was wrong.

It was 12:30pm when Payton finally made it to lunch. She was so afraid to go take the test that she had decided that she just wasn't going to take it. It wasn't until she was running toward the bathroom that she decided it was now or never. As she was running to the bathroom, she saw Brad walking down the hall with all of his friends from the football team.

"Payton! Wait! Where have you been?" Brad said as he walked toward her as his friends went into the cafeteria.

"Brad, I really can't talk right now" Payton says as she tried to go around him

"Payton I haven't seen you all week and know you're going to say you're too busy to talk? Are you seeing someone else?" Brad said as his voice began to elevate.

Ever since she realized her period didn't come on that month, she had been avoiding Brad. She didn't know how to tell him that she might be pregnant. She also didn't want to be his girlfriend anymore. She thought a boyfriend was supposed to take you out to the movies, and buy you presents and treat you like a princess. But with Brad all they did was have sex every time they were alone. She was so conflicted in her feelings for him. He was her first boyfriend and since her daddy wasn't going to even remember who she was once her little brother came in two months it was nice to have a guy that wanted to spend time with her.

"Payton, do you hear what I'm saying to you?" Brad screamed. They were the only ones and the hallway and he was trying to talk to her

"Huh? Yes, what did you say babe?" Payton said. Brad had never screamed at her before. But then again he never really talked to her either unless they were having sex or he was telling her what position to go to next

"I said, I will be coming to get you from your house at 8pm on Friday night, I haven't had some of that sweet pussy all week, so make sure you bring those thongs that I like. Don't worry about anything else. You won't need it" Brad said. He didn't know what was going on with Payton lately but he was not one to put up with girls and their shit! She was going to learn that fast or he was going to leave her dumbass

"Brad, I told you I can't come this weekend. My mom got sick last night so my dad came back in town early" Payton said as she tried once again to get to the girls bathroom that Brad was blocking

Brad cupped Payton's chin and tighten his hold on her, "Payton, you better be ready when I come. I'm not playing with you." Brad said as he began to walk off. "8'oclock Payton" he yelled over his shoulder as he walked away

Payton ran into the bathroom crying. She didn't know what to do. Brad was starting to become really controlling. At first she thought it was kind of cute when he would get jealous over her talking to another guy and always want her to himself but know she didn't know what to think. She went into the stall and took the pregnancy test that Bianca bought for her. The box said to wait three minutes. She sat in the lounge area in the school bathroom and set the timer on her phone for 3 minutes. When her phone went off, she slowly got up and went to look at the test.

PREGNANT flashed across the small digital screen on the test.

Staring, into the mirror she began to cry, trying to figure out when did her life get so bad. She had everything. Parents that loved her, a twin sister and she was pretty. Then she remembered. Her mom was having another baby and it was a boy so her daddy didn't love her anymore.

She wiped her eyes and exited the girls' bathroom. She knew what she had to do. This weekend she wasn't having sex with Brad but she was going to tell him about the baby.

That night, Payton ate her dinner and went to bed. Fitz had to get back to the office but he did spend the day with his wife making sure she was comfortable and okay.

"Do you have to go?" Liv asked as Fitz gave her a back massage while she sat up in their bed

"Sweet Baby, I'm sorry. I will be back before you know it. So we can meet our sweet boy" Fitz said kissing her stomach

"Lay down baby" Fitz whispered in here ear

Olivia laid down on her back. Fitz pulled her legs to the edge of the bed and got down on his knees. He slowly began massaging her feet and working his way up. "I love you" he whispered as he kissed up one leg then did the same thing with the other. He then began to pull down on Olivia's pajama pants kissing her legs and he pulled down her pants. The then began to rub her through her soaking wet underwear. Ever since her second trimester she was always hot and ready to go. Fitz pulled them to the side and began to kiss her slit as her juices began to slip through. Liv raised her hips trying to get him to do more. Fitz put his hands on her hips "Be still baby, let me take care of you" Fitz whispered. Liv laid back down and let her husband kiss and lick her core as she felt her juices dripping. Fitz was licking her soaking wet core as he applied a small amount of pressure to her clit. "Aaaaahhh" Liv moaned as Fitz worked his magic on her heated sex. "Fitttzzz" Liv whined, "Let go baby, just let go" Fitz said as he continued to lick and suck on her. It didn't take her that much longer to cum. Fitz sat back up with his face dripping with her juices. He kissed her and pulled her into his side. "Go to sleep sweet baby" Fitz said. He knew she didn't want him to leave; she was uncomfortable and scared that he wouldn't be there for the birth of their son. It didn't take long until they were both asleep in each other's arms.


	16. New York

The next day (Wednesday), Liv was put on bed rest by Fitz, not the doctor, but Fitz. He said he didn't want anything happening to her while he was away and that she needed to call her office and let them know that she will be on bed rest until after the baby was born. Since she didn't want anything to happen while he was away, she complied with his request. All day she stayed in bed, the girls had just gotten in from school when she heard a knock on her door.

"Mom" Payton said hesitantly as she eased herself into Olivia's room

"Hey, Pay!" Olivia said.

If she was being honest she really hadn't seen her usually loud, vibrant and opinionated daughter. Lately every day after school Payton was coming in the house and going to sleep. She should be suspicious but because she knew that for the most part Fitz kept a tight leash on Payton after the roller skating incident, and she wasn't getting any complaints about her from the school. She concluded that maybe Payton was trying to turn over a new leaf.

"Mommy, can I go to Alicia's house Friday night. She's having a sleepover for her birthday and we don't have school this Monday so I can come back Monday night?" Payton asked. She couldn't believe she was really asking to spend another weekend away from home and ultimately with Brad but she didn't want him yelling at her the way he did in school that day. It frightened her.

"You sure have been spending a lot of time at Alicia's house. You didn't want to stay home this weekend? Your daddy will be back, and I know you've missed him?" Olivia said

"No I want to spend the weekend with Alicia for her birthday. I can see daddy next weekend when he comes home" Payton said

"Okay. Pay, as long as Alicia's mother or father will be there." I'm going to check to make sure it's okay with them"

"Thanks mom" Payton said softly as she exited her parent's room. She really missed her mom and her sister and her daddy, but Brad was taking up all of her time. Hopefully after this weekend he wouldn't be as overbearing anymore

That night Olivia called Alicia's mother who confirmed the girls plan to have a sleepover for Alicia's birthday starting Friday and ending Monday afternoon. She also let Olivia know that she would be leaving to return to work in DC, on Saturday morning but that the nanny would be with Alicia. Just as before Olivia was skeptical about allowing Payton to stay with Alicia's nanny. She knew that mean that Alicia and Payton wouldn't really have any supervision but she and Fitz agreed that Payton was beginning to change so they wanted to at least try and trust her to do the right thing and this would be the perfect chance to see if Payton really learned from her roller skating incident.

Before they knew it, it was Friday. Everyone was excited to be off for their extended weekend!

It was 7:30pm and Noelle sat in her room thinking about what Reagan had just told her. Apparently people around school heard that Brad was yelling at Payton in the hall way at school during her lunch period. She didn't know if she should ask Payton because the last time she asked her something she blew her off. She knew Payton had been spending a lot more time over Alicia's house now, but Noelle figured it was really just a cover for spending time with Brad.

It was 7:50pm on Friday night and Payton told Olivia that Alicia's mom would be picking her up since she was on bed rest.

Payton's phone rang at exactly 8pm signaling a text message

"I'm outside. Hurry up. Don't take all night. We have things to do" Brad sent to Payton's phone

"Coming" Payton replied to Brad

"Bye mom see you later!" Payton yelled

Payton had spoken to Alicia and they decided that Alicia would cover for Payton by telling her mom that Payton was going to come Saturday afternoon instead of Friday. That way Alicia's mom wasn't going to be home when Payton would supposedly be arriving. Payton was really surprised to hear that her mom was going to let her stay with Alicia and her nanny, which made her feel even worse about lying to her.

When Payton got into Brad's car she put her things in the trunk and got into the front seat. Brad immediately began to attack her lips. They were driving for about 30 minutes when Payton finally asked

"Brad, where are we going"?"

"Calm down, Payton. You're always whining about not doing anything so I'm taking you to New York for the weekend"

"Brad I can't go to NEW YORK!" Payton screamed. How the hell did he think she could just go to New York for the weekend, while her parents thought she was at Alicia's house? What if something happened and they tried to come get her! She was screwed

"Don't. Fucking. Yell. At Me." Brad pulled the car over and said calmly but firmly to Payton "If you want to continue to be my girlfriend you going to learn, what to do and what not to do or I'm going to teach you" Brad said with malice

"Sorry" Payton whispered "But how can I just got to New York for a weekend Brad? My mom can't even leave the house"

"Payton, shutup!" Brad said

The rode the rest of the car ride in silence. Only stopping for gas, water, and food. By the time the made it to New York, Payton was exhausted. They arrived at the hotel in the wee hours of the morning. As soon as they walked into the room Payton asked, "Brad, why did we have to come all the way to New York to stay in a hotel. They have nice hotels back home"

"Baby, I brought you here because my parents own this hotel. That way we don't have to worry about paying for the room and we can just enjoy ourselves for the weekend" Brad said back.

Brads parents were realtors who owned a lot of buildings in New York. He spend most of his time with his older brother because his parents where always away on business. His parents bought him a car when he was 16. His brother didn't have time to be chasing around some high school teenager all day so he gave him two rules. Which where to make sure he came home every night unless he told him where he would be and to make sure he got his ass to school every day, no excuses.

Brad told his parents that he would be in the city for the weekend and asked if they could set him up in a room. Without asking any questions about the sons plans, as long as they didn't have to keep him entertained his parents make sure to reserve a room for their son at one of their many elite hotels.

Brad walked out of the bathroom to see Payton laying on the right side of the bed with her face in the pillow. He walked over to her and began to take off her clothes.

"Brad stop" Payton whined.

"Payton. I told you in school we haven't had sex all week. Where are those thongs I told you to bring" Brad said

Payton pointed to her overnight bag hoping that would distract him long enough to allow her to go back to sleep. Brad brought the bag over to Payton and handed her the new lace thong that he bought for her.

"Go put this shit on so I can take it off" Brad said. He was becoming even the more so controlling by day

Payton laid there thinking that if she didn't move he would think she was asleep and leave her alone.

"Payton, get up, I know you're not sleep" Brad said. He was becoming irritated with Payton and this new found attitude of hers

"Brad I don't want to have sex right now. Actually I need to talk to you about something" Payton said. She figured if she told Brad about the pregnancy test he wouldn't want to have sex anymore

"Payton we can talk, AFTER I get what I what" Brad said as he began to pull Payton by the arm to lift her body up. He waited a few minutes but she still didn't move

"You know what! I'm leaving. Find your own way back to Vermont! I didn't come here for this shit" Brad said as he began to get up

"No, No, Wait" Payton said. She was afraid that Brad would actually leave her in New York, and she only had 100 dollars on her. That wasn't getting her far.

Brad turned around to see Payton taking off her clothes. He began to undress himself and walk toward her. He motioned for her to lie down on the bed. She tried to put the thong on but he pulled it out of her hand. He climbed on top of her and pinned her arms above her head. Payton closed her eyes as she felt Brad begin to suck on her breast and work his way down, slowly touching her core to make sure she was wet enough. She gasps as Brad roughly guided his hard member into her.

Noelle went into Payton's room to get some make up. She, Reagan and a few friends from school were all going to the movies tonight and she didn't have any more of her M.A.C. lip gloss left. As she walked over to Payton's dresser she saw that her pocketbook was open. She searched the bag for the lip gloss. She didn't find lip gloss. But what she did find was a pregnancy test stick with the words PREGNANT across the screen.


	17. Rescue Me

**A/N: The TWINS ARE OFFICIALLY BACK! New chapters start here! **

It was about 6'oclock in the morning when Payton rolled from under Brad and ran into the bathroom with her cell phone. She couldn't do this anymore. Brad had sex with her eight times last night and each time he emptied himself into her. She was scared to death and completely stressed out over the idea that she was pregnant. She wanted to leave New York now!

She put the phone to her ear and listened to it ring, praying that Brad didn't realize she was gone as well and the person on the other line answered

"Hello" said the groggy and clearly sleeps voice on the other end of the phone

"Daddy!" Payton cried into the phone

Fitz realized it was Payton. He looked at the time and the first thing he thought was that something was wrong

"Payton, what's wrong?" Fitz asked frantically as he began to get dressed so he could take the next plane back to Vermont. The company office be dammed!

"Daddy, I told mommy that I was going to Alicia's house and I was daddy I really was but then Brad told me that I had to go with him this weekend and so I told mommy that Alicia's mom was going to come pick me up and Alicia told her mom that I was coming on Saturday instead of Friday and I'm daddy I'm sorry. And now I'm with Brad and he won't bring me back home until Sunday and daddy I promise I'll listen to you and mommy from now on, I promise daddy can you please come get me?" Payton said all in one breath. She honestly was terrified. Over the past couple of weeks Brad had become even more aggressive than usual and she didn't know what to do which why she just did whatever he asked of her.

"Baby, slow down. Where are you?" Fitz asked.

But before she could answer she heard Brad knock on the door asking what she was doing because he needed to use the bathroom.

"New York" Payton cried even the more so as Brad's banging on the door got even louder.

She was so frantic that she didn't realize that she had blood dripping down her leg.

"Daddy, I have to go" Payton cried. Afraid that Brad would break down the door if she didn't open it soon

"Payton, stay put I'm going to call your mother. I want you to leave wherever you are with Brad and go somewhere safe" Fitz said. He was in route to the hospital. He couldn't believe this shit but right now was not the time to be mad at his daughter, she was scared and she needed her father. But they were going to have a long talk about her and decisions she has been making.

He was going to kick Brad's ass when he saw him. He remembered him from the night of the roller skating rink when he called Payton's phone asking about underwear.

Noelle woke up to her phone ringing, it was Payton'

"Hello?" Noelle answered the phone. She didn't understand why Payton was calling her this early in the morning it was 7am

"Elle!" Payton cried. She was so scared. She ran out of the hospital while brad was in the bathroom. She had on her clothes but she left everything else in the hotel room including her ID

"Elle, you were right about Brad! I'm sorry I didn't listen to you Elle." Payton cried to her twin sister.

"Pay what's wrong?"

"Brad brought me to New York" Payton cried

"NEW YORK!" Noelle screamed

"Yes" Pay continued crying

"I called daddy to come get me." Payton explained to her sister

"Okay. I'm going to go wake up mom now and tell her"

"Pay I'm going to call you back"

"Okay" she cried

Payton was walking around New York with no money; she left her purse at the hotel. She was hungry and she was starting to get a headache. She thought it was from all the crying she had done. She still hadn't realized that she had blood dripping down her leg as she walked around this foreign city. As she cried all she could think about was how mad Brad probably was that she had left him in the hotel room.

She walked and walked. She knew it was going to take a while until her dad or her mother and sister got there. She was annoyed that she forgot her purse. But she was relieved to be away from Brad

She walked until she was in the middle of a park and she took a seat on a park bench and closed her eyes.

About 3 hours late Fitz had just gotten off of the plane in New York City. He was running off of pure adreniline. Not to mention it was hot as hell outside.

He had to find his baby and bring her home safely. When he turned his phone back on he saw that he had multiple messages from his wife asking him to call her back when he got her message. _She must be having a fit_. Fitz thought to himself as he began to call her number back.

"Fitz!" Olivia said as she rode in the back seat of the car that Fitz had gotten for her in case she needed to go somewhere, or if her water broke while he wasn't home.

"Livvie, calm down. I just got to New York. I'm going to call Payton the minute I hang up with you. And Livvie, our entire family is going to therapy when we return home" Fitz said.

"Fitz, find my baby. Please, Fitz find our baby" Olivia cried into the phone. When Noelle woke her up crying and saying that Payton was in New York with Brad, Olivia didn't know what she was going to do. She was too far along on to get on an airplane to get to New York and the drive down there would take forever. She tried calling Fitz but his phone kept going to voicemail. Noelle told her that Payton said she called him and that he was on his way.

"Livvie, baby I'm going to call you back when I get her. Try to relax"

Fitz hopped into a cab and called Payton's phone, it was ringing but she wasn't picking up. He kept calling and calling, eventually someone answered

"Hello?"

"He-llo. Payton?" Fitz asked. This person on the phone was not his daughter.

"Her name is Payton!" The person on the phone screamed!

"Who is this?" Fitz asked. He could hear all the commotion in the background so he screamed into the phone "WHO IS THIS AND WHERE THE HELL IS MY DAUGHTER!"

The woman on the phone heard him scream and turned her attention back to Fitz

"Hello? Sir, did you say your daughter?"

Fitz calmed down realizing he had gotten the womans attention

"Yes, my daughter. Payton Grant, this is her phone. I'm looking for her"

"Okay Sir, This is nursing Williams from New York Presbyterian Hospital. We have your daughter here with us. She was found unconscious on a park bench. It doesn't look to be any foul play or than she was losing too much blood and with a mixture of the heat caused her to pass out." The nurse relayed to Fitz

"Is she okay?" Fitz asked. He as officially scared to death that something like this could happen to his baby girl.

"Sir, yes she's fine. The doctor is examining her at the moment; and because she is a minor without proper ID the New York City Child Protective Services was called and they are in route to the hospital" the nurse said

"Okay, I'm on my way. My name is Fitzgerald Grant; I was coming to pick her up. You said New York Presbyterian right?"

"Yes Sir"

"Okay I'll be there in 10 minutes. Please tell her that her daddy is on his way" Fitz said as he hung up the phone and told the taxi driver where to go.


	18. Rescue Me 2

Fitz walked in the emergency room. He didn't know what to expect. He had to get to his baby girl. How did this happen? What is she doing in New York? Fitz quickly walked to the receptionist desk.

"I'm looking for Payton Grant."

"Are you are relative?" The receptionist asked.

"I'm her dad." Fitz said as he checked his phone to see if Olivia had called him again.

"The hospital social worker needs to speak with you before you can visit Payton Grant." The receptionist said as she looked at notes on her computer screen.

"Why do I have to talk with a social worker? My daughter needs me now. I have to get back there." Fitz said as he pointed to the triage door.

"Have a seat Mr. Grant. The social worker will be out in a minute."

Fitz hit his hand on the counter before sitting in one the chairs in the waiting room. He needed to get to Payton. If they let him back to the triage department in the next few minutes he was going to cause a scene.

"Hi Mr. Grant. I'm Ms. Greene. I need to ask you a few questions before I let you see Payton."

"What is this about? Why is my daughter in New York?"

"You don't know?" Ms. Greene said as she looked at Fitz trying to get more information out of him.

"No I don't know. I was on a business trip and my daughter called me crying asking me to pick her up from New York. Next thing I know I call her phone tell her I'm here and a hospital nurse answers the phone telling me that she was found unconscious in a park. She is supposed to be home in Vermont with her mom and sister."

"Has Payton run away from home before?"

"No she has not run away before this. Now will you let me go see my daughter?" Fitz said impatiently.

"Mr. Grant I know you would like to see your daughter but we must go through these questions that I have unless you would like the state of New York to report you for neglecting your child." The social worker said in a no non sense tone

"Okay." Fitz said

"So, Mr. Grant. You said you're from Vermont? Is there any person that Payton may know that would cause her to come all the way out to New York?"

"I told you before I don't know why she's here. She called me 6am this morning crying saying that she was here and she needed me to come get here. Do you have children? What would you do if your child called you crying asking for you to come get them from some place that you had no knowledge of them being? I didn't ask questions, I hoped in the next flight available to come get my child so excuse me if I'm a little on edge at the fact that nobody here an seem to tell me what happen to my daughter and the one person that can you will not allow me to see!" Fitz said angrily

After staring at him for a few minutes the social worker finally gave in, "Ok. You can visit Payton now, but only for a few minutes. She needs to rest." Ms. Greene said as she led Fitz to Payton's room.

Payton was sleeping when Fitz walked in her room.

He said down beside her. She looked as though she was just sleeping. Physically she was okay.

He sat there for about a half hour staring out of the window. He blamed himself for this. If only he didn't have to travel so much when his wife was 7 months pregnant, and couldn't move, then maybe his twins wouldn't be so out of control and he could keep a better eye on them.

After about 45 minutes, he heard a whimper behind him. He turned to see Noelle and Olivia walking into the door to the hospital room, both in tears as they looked on to Payton's sleeping form.

"Daddy" Noelle said as she ran over to Fitz in tears

Olivia made her way over to Payton's bed and sat down while she caressed the right side of her face. She couldn't believe that Payton was here in a hospital room unconscious.

"Noelle…" Fitz said. He knew Noelle may know why Payton was in New York

"Elle, tell daddy why Payton is here" Olivia said. She and Noelle talked the ride to New York so she already knew what had been going on. She wished she would've paid more attention to them instead of falling into the idea that when kids go to high school you're supposed to ease up on them

"Elle…" Fitz said again.

"Daddy… Payton has a boyfriend. Well I don't know if she still does but his name is Brad. And all he wanted her to do is have sex with him…" Noelle said looking wearily at her father, who looked like he had seen a ghost

"Go on Elle" Olivia encouraged

"Aaand and, he told Payton to tell mommy that she was going to Alicia's house this weekend but he really wanted to take her to his house. And Alicia told her mom that Payton was coming on Saturday instead of Friday so that Alicia's mom didn't know."

"But Elle why is she in New York?" Fitz asked. He still didn't understand that. but what he did understand was that some punk ass little boy was taking advantage of his baby girl and when they got to Vermont his first trip after getting his family settled was going to be to the high school.

"Umm I don't really know that part daddy… I guess when he came to get her Brad brought her here instead, but umm Daddy... I was going through Payton's purse looking for makeup…. And …"

"Go on Noelle" Olivia said. She knew this was going to be the hardest part for her to tell

"Umm, daddy there was a pregnancy test… Payton's pregnant" Noelle said.

Fitz fell back into the seat. His baby was pregnant? No, how did he lose sight of his daughter this much?

They sat there for about 15 minutes before a doctor walked into the room,

"Hi, I'm Doctor Cady."

"Fitzgerald Grant. And this is my daughter Noelle and my wife Olivia. Can you tell us what happened to Payton?"

"Well, it seems as though Payton's menstrual cycle came on, and that with a mixture of the heat outside, and the fact that she hadn't eaten anything, which we know based off the contents of her stomach, caused her to pass out. And due to the amount of blood that she was losing she lost consciousness. We have her hooked up to an IV; once we get some fluids in her she should regain consciousness in no time. Your daughter is very lucky that the person that found her was a paramedic." The doctor relayed to the family

"Thank you so much doctor. Will she have to stay here overnight?" Fitz asked. He really wanted to get his family back to Vermont and back to their home.

"Honestly Mr. Grant that depends on Payton when she awakens. If her vitals are okay and everything else is fine, I will allow her to be discharged later on today if she will be in the care of you and Mrs. Grant"

"Definitely doctor! I don't think I will be letting her out of my sight for a long time."

Before the doctor left, Olivia realized that the doctor said that Payton's cycle came on, she wanted to make sure if she was having a miscarriage that everything was looked at and examined properly

"Umm Doctor. My daughter said she suspects that Payton is pregnant. Do you think that she may be having a miscarriage?"

"That's unusual… Mrs. Grant based off of Payton's blood work that was done when she first came into the hospital, Payton was not, nor has she ever been pregnant. It could be possible that the amount of stress she was putting on her body may have caused a delay in her period." The Doctor said as he walked out of the room

"Thank You" Olivia called after him

They had been sitting there for 2 hours when they heard a noise. Noelle was asleep in Fitz lap, and Olivia was fast asleep in the chair next to Payton's bed.

Payton looked around; the last thing she remembered was sitting down in the park.

She tried to sit up; she looked around and saw that she was in a hospital.

Fitz saw Payton open her eyes and he gently set a sleeping Noelle in the chair and walked over to her.

He rubbed her face and whispered

"Sweet girl"

"Daddy" Payton said whispering with tears in her eyes.


	19. Fed Up

Daddy, what happened?" Payton whispered while crying  
"Ssshh... Baby girl you're okay. Calm down" Fitz said. He could see Payton getting worked up and he didn't want her to do anything that would make her get light headed or sick  
Olivia woke up to crying; she looked to her left and saw that Payton was awake and crying  
"Hey... Hey… Payyy… Sssshhhh... Mommy's here Payy, Mommy and Daddy are here" Olivia said as she moved as best as she could to hug Payton and calm her fears  
"Baby I'm going to go get the doctor so he could check on her" Fitz said as he moved out of the door

Olivia continued to hold on to her baby as she cried.  
"Mommy, I'm sorry" Payton said as she cried. Olivia continued to rock and holds her as best as she could. No matter what Payton did, and no matter how crazy she acted, she would always be her baby girl and although she had a lot of explaining to do for a lot of things that have been going on lately, that wasn't the focus right now. The main focus was making sure that she was healthy and safe, and that she knew she was loved.  
Fitz walked back into the room to see that Payton was still very upset. He went Olivia and lifted her out of the chair and put her on his lap and then placed Payton's head in her mother lap as Olivia caressed her hair and comforted her.  
"Hi, Payton how are you feeling?" Dr. Cady said as he walked into the room. Initially he was going to have to ask a thousand questions about what occurred, but as he walked into the room, he saw a broken family that was trying to heal and he didn't want to do anything but help them.

"Okay I guess... What happened?" Payton asked staring at the doctor

"Well as I explained to your parents it seems that you were in the park when your cycle came on... That along with the fact that you haven't eaten and the excessive heat caused you to pass out. You were found by a paramedic who called the hospital. You are very lucky" Dr Cady said as he checked Payton's vitals

All Payton heard the doctor say was that she had her period. She was relieved but she was also scared... Did you have a miscarriage?

"Um Doctor, I took a pregnancy test and it said I was pregnant. Did I lose the baby?" Payton asked as she looked at the expressions on both of her parents face.

Dr. Cady smiled and said, " Payton Have you been stressed or seen a change in weight? Loss or gain?"

"I guess I've been stressed. And I may have lost a few pounds" she said. She didn't understand why he didn't just told her she's did have a miscarriage.

"Okay. Payton when you came in today we ran a series of test. One of them being a pregnancy test since you were unconscious when found so we couldn't as you. Based on the results, I can tell you that you are not, nor have you ever been pregnant. It is possible that the stress you have been putting your body through has caused for a delay in your cycle." Dr Cady said. He wanted to make sure she understood that just because she didn't have her period didn't mean she was pregnant.

"Oh... Okay..." Payton said looking straight head at the doctor. She felt dumb for not knowing that and she hoped her parents didn't tell too much being as though she basically just told on her self.

"Any thing else? ... If not I'm going to continue making my rounds and I would like to keep you atleast for another hour before I discharge you" Dr Cady said as he walked out of the room. Leaving this family to process the days revelations and events.

The Grants left the hospital about 2hrs later. Nobody had really said anything since the doctor left the room except for making sure they were all physically okay. Emotionally this family was a mess. Fitz didn't want to leave New York right away because Olivia needed to eat and get some rest before a long ride home. They went to a small family style restaurant. While they were seated they began to talk but all avoiding the days events. Olivia felt the baby move and asked the girls if they wanted to feel.

Noelle jump at the chance to feel her sibling moving around but Payton stayed seated.

"Did you two plan to have another baby or was it an accident?" Payton asked. After Noelle sat back down in her seat.  
Noelle nudged Payton in her arm. Payton pinched Noelle's leg. Payton knew she was being nosy, but she wanted to know. Especially since they were going to lecture her about her fake pregnancy.  
Olivia smiled at Payton. She decided she would be more open with her girls.  
"It was planned Payton. We want another child. We are happy we're having another child."

" well how come you didn't tell us if you planned it? I mean we have a right to know were about to have to share with another person" Payton said. She was annoyed that her parents planned this child but neglected to tell them

"Did you pick at name yet?" Noelle asked. Hoping to divert Olivia's attention from Payton as she knew her mother was not in the mood for Payton's disrespect

"No, we haven't decided on a name yet."  
"Aren't you two excited you're going to be having a little brother?" Fitz asked.  
"I guess... I already told mom as long as I don't get replaced I'm fine." Noelle said.  
"I doesn't matter to me." Payton said as she looked away.

Two Weeks Later

After New York things I'm the grant household were uncomfortable for a time. But after a few days things got better. Fitz scheduled family and individual therapy sessions for the girls.  
He wanted Payton to talk with someone about her relationship with Brad and he also wanted his family to heal as one.

Payton didn't really want to talk to anyone about what happened in New York. She was embarrassed and honestly just wanted to forget it even happened. So the therapy sessions were pointless because they just say there. But the doctor let Fitz and Olivia know that this is normal after a traumatic relationship such as the one they described Payton was in and that she maybe going through depression or PTSD which is causing her to be closed off.

She was at her locker when Alicia ran up to her.

"Pay! Sooooooo it's been two weeks and you still haven't told me how things went with Brad. What did he say about the baby? And OMG I saw the cutest pair of baby booties yesterday when I was at the mall!" Alicia said rambling

Payton looked at Alicia like she was crazy. She loved her best friend but sometimes she could be so nosy.

"Payton! Payton! Payton!" Alicia screamed. Payton had been off since she came back from being with Brad but she figure she was still trying to adjust to being pregnant and all!

"Alicia! What!"

"So! What did he say!?" Alicia asked again sounding slightly annoyed

"He didn't say anything because I didn't tell him" Payton answered pissed that Alicia wouldn't let it go

"What do you mean you didn't say anything!? Your pregnant with his baby. I mean it is his baby right?" Alicia screamed invited someone the heads in the hallways to turn and look at them.

"1. SHUTUP before the entire school hears you. 2. I'm not nor was I ever pregnant. Your dumbass cousin bought a cheap ass test. 3. Brad is not my boyfriend so please stop asking me about him !" Payton yelled

"Don't talk shit about my cousin just because you were too stupid to use a condom with Brad" Alicia fired back.

"Whatever atleast I had a boyfriend" Payton said to Alicia.

Alicia pushed Payton. She knew that Alicia not having a boyfriend was a big deal to her and something that really bothered her. Payton pushed her back and before they knew it everyone was crowding around them.

The math teacher who happened to be in the hall walked over to the crowd of students and pushed his way to the center where he saw Alicia getting ready to slap Payton in the face. He grabbed each of the girls and separated them. Then after some assistance from another teacher he took both students to the deans office where their parents were called.

"Hello, Mr and Mrs Grant. This is Dean Bradley. I have your daughter Payton Grant here in the office with me. Apparently she and another student had an altercation in the hallway. When either of you receive this message please give me a call"

"Great" Payton whispered under her breathe. This is just what she needed! She was trying to stay out of trouble at home. All Alicia had to do was shutup and they wouldn't even be in this mess. Plus they weren't even really that mad at each other.

The dean sent both Payton and Alicia back to school with strict instructions to report back to his office after their final class.

As the final bell rang all Payton wanted to do was go home, do her homework and get in the bed. Like she had been doing since NewYork.

When she went into the deans office he told her and Alicia that they would be serving detention for the next two weeks for the little incident that happens earlier in the day and that the next time he was going to suspend both of them.

After detention Payton was at her locker packing up when she saw brad and his football teammates walking down the hall. She tried to rush but just ended up slipping everything in her hands.

Brad had called Payton about five times a day ever since New York and she had been desperately avoiding him.

"Payton!" Brad screamed as he saw her picking her things off the floor.

Payton picked up her book and started to power walk down the hall. Unfortunately Brad caught up with her. Damn. She thought

" Payton I no you heard be and I also know that you've been getting my texts and phone calls. Your phone rings every time and your receipts are on so I know your reading my messages" Brad practically yelled

"Brad I don't want to talk to you right now so please leave me alone I'm trying to get home" Payton said as she began to walk away

Brad gripped Payton by her elbow, pulling her back to face him.

"I didn't ask if you wanted to talk. Tell me why you disappeared from New York and how the hell did you get back home and why am I hearing that your pregnant by me" Brad said staring down in her face

"Brad let go of me and leave me alone" Payton screamed. She debated slapping him but she was still afraid of what may happen next.

"Answer my fucking questions Payton"

"No! Now let me go! I'm not your girlfriend anymore i don't have to go anything for you anymore" Payton yelled

Lucky for her Noelle had tennis practice after school so she saw Brad in the hallway with his arm gripped on Payton and her trying to pull away! She ran over to them.

"Let my sister go before I call our dad and he beats your ass!" Noelle said fiercely.

"Shutup! Don't you see I'm talking to her! Go play tennis or something" Brad said to Noelle

Noelle stood there and glared at him until he finally let go of Payton and walked off.

Payton was hysterical. She hadn't dealt with what happened and between brad And Alicia she couldn't have felt more out of control.

Noelle called Fitz and told him to come get her and Payton from school because Brad hurt Payton. Needless to say Fitz was in his car the minute he got the phone call. Please he could hear Payton crying in the background. He was sick of this shit. He figured it's about time he and Brad hand a nice long discussion about his twins.


	20. Full Circle

**A/N: IM SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG. THE NEW SEMESTER STARTED THIS WEEK AND IM TRYING TO STAY UP ON MY SCHOOL WORK. Also I apologize for the length of this chapter. Hope you like it. This story has one more chapter. Thank you to those of you who stuck by me! There will be a part two. **

Fitz pulled up to the building and saw Payton and Noelle outside waiting for him. Payton's eyes were red and she looked like she had seen a ghost. He was steaming, he had let Olivia talk him out of going up to the school and handling Brad after the New York incident but now he was done listening to his wife. He figured she wouldn't care know that something else happened and if she did get mad she wouldn't stay mad for too long.

"Daddy…" Payton said as Fit walked up to her and pulled both she and Noelle into a hug

He kissed them both on the forehead and said "go get in the car"

Fitz walked into the building. He had his mind set on kicking Brad's ass but he knew he couldn't. Instead he went to the principal's office and walked past the secretary going straight into his study.

"Mr. Grant" the principal said. He was surprised to see Fitz walk into his office. Not to mention school had been out for almost an hour and most of the students were gone.

"How could I help you today Mr. Grant?" he figured Fitz was there to speak about Payton getting detention for fighting earlier

"Principal Watson, you have a senior by the name of Brad?" Fitz said staring at him intensely

"I'm unable to give out any information about one of our students Mr. Grant but could you tell me what the problem is?" Principal Watson said. This wasn't the first time he had received a complaint from a parent about Brad. But school policy did not allow him to disclose that information with another parent.

"Yes I can tell, you need to keep Brad away from Payton and Noelle Grant. I don't care if they have to get their schedules changed but you do whatever you have to do to keep him away from my girls or I will personally bring my own private attorney and the law enforcement up here to arrest him." Fitz said with authority. If people thought Olivia was scary when she was in business mode, Fitz was just as bad.

"Mr. Grant can you tell me what exactly is going on?" Principal Watsons said.

"At this time I'd rather not discuss the details as it will increase my level of anger at the moment but please, do as we discussed and keep Brad away from Payton and Noelle. Thank You!" Fitz said as he turned to leave out of the office. He knew rationally speaking he probably should have told the principal what was going on but like he told him he was too pissed to go into detail.

The ride home was one of complete silence. Olivia was due any day now and he didn't want to stress her out with what happened with the twins but he did want to have a discussion with Payton. Fitz felt that there was more going on than the Brad situation that had Payton in the state that she was currently in. He had never seen her so out of control.

They filed into the living room

"Pay, come here please" Fitz said as he sat down and made himself comfortable in his "man cave"

"Yes, Daddy?" Payton said hesitantly. She thought Fitz was going to yell at her

"Take a seat and let's talk"

"Payton, I don't want you to think that I'm upset with you because I'm not. Pay, I want to understand what happened. When did you go from being my vibrant outspoken, baby girl?" Fitz asked while staring at her

Payton didn't know what to say. Her eyes began to fill with tears that threatened to spill over. Fitz pulled her into a hug and wrapped his arms around her tightly. He sat there silently rocking her back and forth as he whispered in her ear that it was okay and that he was there while she soaked his shirt with her tears. After about ten minutes she stopped crying but wouldn't unbury her head from his chest. Fitz just sat there holding her. He blamed himself for letting his baby get to this place. Payton was Olivia thru and thru, she never really cried, she was strong and independent, but lately he wasn't seeing that girl.

"Baby talk to me" Fitz said trying to lift her face by the chin

Payton looked up at Fitz, her baby blues meeting his stormy, worried greys.

"Daddy… are you still going to love me when the baby gets here?" Payton's asked with her eyes averted from his gaze

"Payton… Why would you think that I wouldn't love you?" Fitz was in shock. He couldn't believe she could even have a thought like that in her mind

"Well… since mom is having a boy I thought that you wouldn't love me anymore because you wouldn't need me to watch sports and go to games with you anymore because you would have a boy to do those things with" Payton said. She couldn't believe she had finally voiced her number one fear but it felt like a weight lifted off of her chest.

"Payton, I don't care if you mother and I were having two boys. They would never replace you and neither will your baby brother. Payton you and Noelle taught me how to be a dad, you are my first loves, I will never ever not love you." Fitz said as he lifted her face by her chin to look her in the eyes.

Payton stared at her father. She didn't know what to say. Everything had gotten so out of control so fast. And all she had to do was talk to her father and none of this would have ever happened.

"Okay Daddy" She whispered.

She laid her head on her father's chest. All that crying in one day had her exhausted. Fitz sat back and watched the television. It wasn't long before she fell asleep.

The next day in school, Payton saw Alicia walking down the hallway. She felt really bad about what she said to her. Alicia was her best friend and she knew that she didn't mean any harm by asking questions.

"H-hi" Payton said as Alicia stood in front of her locker which was right next to her's

Alicia ignored Payton she was mad at her for what she said but she was even the more so upset that they fought.

"Alicia I'm sorry" Payton said as she looked at her best friend ignoring her

"Alicia" Payton said as she continued to put her things in her locker

Payton turned to her locker to open it; she didn't know what else to say.

Alicia slowly turned to face Payton

"It's okay…. I'm sorry too" Alicia said to Payton. She didn't mean to bother Payton so much about Brad. She felt bad.

The two girls embraced each other. They had been best friend for as long as they could remember and neither wanted to lose their best friend over a stupid fight.


End file.
